


Incendiary Love

by sofsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Kink, Eventual Romance, Kinky, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofsoo/pseuds/sofsoo
Summary: Kyungsoo needs to make more money and doing porn just might help





	1. First Job

**Author's Note:**

> i have no experience in the porn industry so i have no idea how this all works  
> also this will have eventual kaisoo so it'll be a couple chapters until...

Originally Kyungsoo did it for the money. He heard doing just a little porn could really help get some extra cash so he decided to give it a shot. The result was free sex with a decent amount of cash that ended up really helping out. 

At first, Kyungsoo thought the whole thing was a little weird and shady. Giving all his info to the industry was a lot like sending in a job resume except he was immediately accepted into the system. 

Porn was a lot more complicated than what the videos showed. He learned that very quickly after receiving an email of where his first job would be. It was just an address and a little blurb that said since it was his first official job he would just do a simple vanilla scene with a guy who was an “experienced top.” Kyungsoo frowned at that since nowhere on the application did he indicate he was a bottom, if anything he probably made it sound more like he was a top. He didn’t mind bottoming for this “Xiumin” (what kind of name even was that? well you can’t expect much from a porn star) guy, he just hoped it wouldn’t be too rough. 

Kyungsoo worked part time at Starbucks and attended cheap college classes to improve his skills. He hoped to someday own his own restaurant or cafe but that day seemed to be a long ways away. 

The email said to meet at an address that Kyungsoo looked up on google maps to find that it was just a house located in the suburbs. He found that pretty but maybe it was the norm. It said to meet at the house that was only a fifteen-minute drive away at noon. Kyungsoo found it even odder how the email said they would have lunch together before continuing to film the scene. Was porn always like this? 

Lucky for Kyungsoo, tomorrow was Saturday, the one day he didn’t have classes or work. In the past he had used this day to get laid which he guessed he was still using it for that but now it was a little different. This porn thing didn’t seem like an exact schedule more like a job where you get a gig then do it based on your schedule. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

That night Kyungsoo had to work five to nine. When he wasn’t making coffee or tea he was finishing up the last bit of homework his trig class had given out. It was a complete bitch that had his head pounding by the time he was done with it, but at least he wouldn’t have to do any of it over the weekend. 

After his shift Kyungsoo drove home to his little apartment and collapsed into bed, it wasn’t even ten o’clock yet but he was already exhausted. Those math problems had really destroyed him. Kyungsoo pulled off his Starbucks hat and chucked it across the room before snuggling into his bedsheets. He didn’t even bother to change out of his clothes before he drifted off to sleep and ran away from the horrors of math.

 

Kyungsoo had a nice habit of always waking up at six am. Thanks to it he has never needed an alarm clock or to rely on. He woke up just the same as every other day and hoped into the shower to scrub off all the stress from yesterday. After he toweled off he made some coffee and toast that he took his time enjoying while he flipped through the tv channels. He eventually settled on the food network that was currently showing a rerun of chopped. He always found the most entertainment in this show and he quickly found himself sucked up into it, but after sitting through one too many commercial breaks he realized it was already eleven!

He ran to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush, he quickly squirted out some toothpaste and began brushing while he searched through his clothes. Kyungsoo hadn’t bothered to change into anything besides a towel so now he really had to hurry and find something appropriate to wear, but what are you even supposed to wear to an event like this? Wouldn’t his clothes just be coming off anyways?

Kyungsoo hurried back to the bathroom and rinsed his mouth then went back to his dresser and decided on casual wear: a pair of dark skinny jeans and a checkered button down, it would have to do. By the time he had his clothes on he realized he might want to wear a nice pair of boxers too since he would be filming a porn video. He checked his boxers and saw that it was just a pair of simple black briefs, good enough. 

Once he was all dressed he ran his fingers through his hair until it looked acceptable then grabbed his keys and wallet. He paused at the door and tried to think of anything else he should bring, maybe an extra pair of clothes? He still had time before he had to leave so he grabbed a bag and threw in a pair of sweats. Even if he didn’t use the extra clothes he could still use the bag to hold his keys and wallet for when his clothes came off…

It was eleven thirty when he finally left and as predicted the drive only took fifteen minutes. He was early but it was his first time so wasn’t he expected to be a little early?

Before he left the car, Kyungsoo double checked the email again. He confirmed that yes this was the right place and yes this was the right time then he grabbed his bag and left his car. 

The house had a pretty stone path that led to the front door. It was a brick house that looked pretty cozy from the outside, nothing like a place for porn to be filmed at. Kyungsoo carefully followed the path and felt his heartbeat pick up. For some reason, he was more nervous than he would be if he were just going to the club to pick someone up, but maybe because that was just a nut and blast situation, this was more of a get filmed nutting then have that film uploaded onto the internet for everyone to see. Yeah, he had a reason to be nervous. 

Kyungsoo tried not to let the nervousness show as he rung the doorbell. He barely had to wait a moment before the door opened and much to his surprise a young looking guy opened the door. He had dyed dusty blonde hair that seemed to curl around underneath his cap and flawless skin. The guy was practically drowning in the sweatshirt he wore but he also wore a pair of jeans that hugged him nicely. Kyungsoo gulped, maybe he had the wrong house?

“Oh! You must be Do Kyungsoo, the newbie! Here, come on in!” The guy moved to the side and opened the door wider so Kyungsoo could reluctantly step in. 

The house was just as cozy on the inside as the outside was. Wood tiled floors paired with spacious rooms and windows really gave it a luxurious feel, Kyungsoo liked it. 

“I’m Minseok by the way, or Xiumin,” Minseok said as he led Kyungsoo down a hallway decorated with photos of places and cats. He didn’t get much time to check it out before they were in a large bedroom. There was a queen sized bed pushed against the far wall with a simple nightstand. It would’ve looked pretty normal if there weren't two people setting up camera stands, another person messing with a big thing that created more light, and another person standing on the sidelines watching it all. 

So this is what the behind the scenes of porn looked like. 

Kyungsoo would have continued to ogle over everything if the person supervising wouldn’t have strutted over. 

“Hey Kyungsoo, I’m sorry we didn’t get to talk much over email but I’m Soojung, you’re new manager.” She reached out a hand that Kyungsoo hesitantly shook before bowing his head slightly.

“Nice to meet you, Soojung.” He mumbled, suddenly feeling shy. 

She grinned and released his hand. “We ordered a pizza not too long ago, it should be here soon…” Soojung checked her wrist that held a fancy looking watch that was definitely more expensive than Kyungsoo’s car. If she is his manager...then does that mean he can make just as much money as her?

“Hmm, well while we wait I’ll just kinda guide you through everything.” Soojung hooked her arm through Kyungsoo’s and pulled him to one of the people messing around with the cameras. “This is Amber,” At the sound of her name Amber turned and waved before going back to fiddle with the equipment. “She’s a pro at filming and getting the perfect shots.”

Kyungsoo just nodded and let himself be dragged to the next person. 

“You’ll probably see Amber around a lot, she’s always working with Kibum, this fella,” Soojung paused and slapped the back of said person’s head. 

“Ah! Soojung you-!” Kibum whirled around and made a grab for Soojung who dodged and instead pushed Kyungsoo forwards. He stumbled into Kibum’s hold and froze but was quickly pushed away as Kibum ran after Soojung. Kyungsoo stood feeling a little dazed as he watched Kibum chase Soojung before Minseok ran in and quickly separated it with an awkward laugh. 

“I swear to god Soojung one day I really will-” 

“Let’s not scare the newbie!” Minseok interrupted, saving the day again. He pushed a struggling Kibum back to his camera and left Soojung silently cackling. 

Kyungsoo felt a bit out of place watching it all go down, but when Soojung stumbled back over to him the feeling lessened. 

“That other guy, the one always dressed in the freaking suit,” She pointed to the only other unnamed person who was true to her word wearing a suit, “That’s Eric.” Soojung didn’t pause to explain more, instead, she pulled Kyungsoo to the bed and sat him down. She then took a seat next to him and continued to watch the others set up. Kyungsoo awkwardly did the same, still not sure of what he should be doing. 

He searched his mind for something to talk about while they waited and settled on a stupid question that would hopefully strike up a conversation.

“So…” Kyungsoo started but never got to finish thanks to the doorbell. Everyone seemed to freeze for a long moment before Amber and Minseok both stopped what they were doing and ran for the door. 

Soojung stood and walked over to Eric. They began to converse quietly while Kibum paid no mind and continued to tinker with the camera.

“Eric do your goddamn job and get the lighting right!” Kibum snapped and had Kyungsoo jumping at the sharp tone he was using. 

“The lighting is right!” Eric snapped back. “Dark and moody for a sexier experience!” 

“No, we need it to be brighter!” Kibum shook his head and walked over to a big device. He messed with something on the side and had it turned on like a lamp and made the room almost painfully bright. 

“Now that’s too bright!” Eric abandoned his spot next to Soojung and went over to play with the settings on the giant light. The room was plunged into darkness as Eric screamed, “Dark for moody!”

Feet shuffled and the sound of struggling filled the room before it was once again bathed by light. 

“Bright for innocent!” Kibum screamed back. 

Kyungsoo silently watched as the two continued to argue. As the light went bright to dark he saw Soojung shake her head and run a hand over her face. If things were always like this Kyungsoo was sure he would never survive. 

“Hey!! I thought we decided on natural lighting! That’s why we’re doing this at Minseok’s!” Amber burst into the room with Minseok on her tail, both carrying a box of pizza. Kyungsoo’s stomach growled. 

“There’s not enough natural light in here, that’s why I called Eric in,” Soojung explained and shook her head again. “I should’ve just left it to the diva.” 

The snarky comment had Kibum forgetting about his previous argument and diving into a new one. 

Kyungsoo blocked it out and focused his attention onto Minseok who had wandered over and opened the box of pizza. He saw Kyungsoo watching and sad down next to him, offering the box before biting into a slice. Kyungsoo gladly grabbed a slice of Pepperoni and began eating.

“It’s not always like this,” Minseok mumbled in between bites. Soojung was still fighting with Kibum but now it seemed like it wasn’t about lighting or being a diva. “Relationship issues.” Minseok cleared up and had Kyungsoo humming as he began to understand. 

“Last time Soojung took in someone new Kibum ended up walking in on her giving the newbie head.” He said bluntly. Kyungsoo shot him a startled look but Minseok was quick to continue. “In her defense, she was just helping the newbie get fluffed up a bit, it’s technically her job. Kibum just didn’t take it the right way and has been on edge ever since. I guess another newbie like you got his feathers all ruffled up again.”

“O-Oh,” Kyungsoo muttered. Was he supposed to feel guilty? He guessed he technically had a little responsibility here. “Well, he doesn’t have to worry.” 

“And why’s that?” 

Kyungsoo paused. “...Girls don’t get me off…” 

“Ooo,” Amber piped up, startling Kyungsoo. He hadn’t realized Amber and Eric had joined him and Minseok. He must’ve been too distracted with the pizza. 

“You hear that Kibum? Kyungsoo’s gay!” Kyungsoo cringed and was rewarded with a surprised look from Kibum. Kibum looked between him and Soojung before he sighed and said something quietly to her. 

“Yeah Kibum, you don’t have to worry about Soojung fluffing, I’ll handle it today!” Minseok proudly shouted and sent Kyungsoo a confident smirk that made him look more like his age. Kyungsoo blushed and grabbed another slice of pizza, he had almost forgotten he was here to have sex. 

The next time Kyungsoo looked up Kibum and Soojung had joined them and opened the other box of pizza. No one talked for a bit as everyone ate, but as everyone began finishing up Soojung clapped her hands. The silliness quickly faded. 

“Eric, I need you to set up some mild lighting and get the set ready,” 

“But mild-” Eric began to protest but was cut off.

“-is perfect for the mundane vanilla scene were going for.” Soojung finished. Eric huffed and nodded his head and let Soojung continue. “Amber, I want you to film the close shots like that last video we filmed, okay?” Amber agreed and wiped her hands off on a napkin. “Okay now Kibum I want you to help me clean up this pizza and I want you to get the right angles on the two other cameras.” Kibum groaned but reluctantly nodded his head. 

“Good, now Minseok and Kyungsoo get naked and fluffed up, and Minseok make sure to help Kyungsoo out.” With that everyone separated to do their own thing.

Minseok pulled Kyungsoo into a side room that turned out to be a bathroom and closed the door partially. 

“They’ll be seeing us naked anyways,” Minseok reminded as he pulled off his cap and sweatshirt. 

Right. Porn. Sex. Camera. It was all happening now, all the funny business and get to know you crap was over. Now was for Kyungsoo to actually do his job. 

Kyungsoo began to unbutton his shirt and saw that Minseok was already undoing his jeans. He got the sudden urge to look away but then he remembered that he would be having sex with this guy. Kyungsoo trained his gaze to his fingers as they unbuttoned the last few buttons. He then pulled off the checkered plaid and folded it neatly before placing it on the counter. 

When he turned back, Minseok was fully naked, his toned chest and flaccid dick showing proudly. Kyungsoo paused to let his eyes take it all in and met Minseok’s eyes. He jumped when Minseok grabbed onto the belt loop of his jeans and pulled him forwards. 

“You’re taking too long,” Minseok said quietly as he unbuttoned and unzipped Kyungsoo’s jeans. The suddenness of it all surprised him but then he remembered again that this was pretty much just another one night stand. 

“Sorry,” Kyungsoo mumbled and helped Minseok pull the jeans off him. He was left in his black briefs but Minseok was quick to pull those off too. Kyungsoo stepped out of the pants and boxers and hesitantly put a hand on Minseok’s waist. 

A smile curled at Minseok’s lips. “You catch on quickly.” He commented lowly then wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo’s waist. Minseok dipped his head down and pecked Kyungsoo’s lips. “We better get fluffed up, huh?” 

Kyungsoo bit his lip then nodded. “We should.” 

Minseok’s lips attacked his and easily opened Kyungsoo’s mouth enough for his tongue to slide in. A shiver went down Kyungsoo’s spine as Minseok liked into his mouth before he pulled back with a smirk. 

The hands around his waist moved to his ass and gave it a light squeeze before Minseok’s hands were at his front. 

Now that Kyungsoo was treating this like a one night stand he found it much easier pepper kisses up Minseok’s neck as Minseok ran a hand lightly over his dick. Kyungsoo would be hard in no time. He paused his actions and remembered Minseok needed to be fluffed too. Kyungsoo placed one last kiss at Minseok’s jaw then he firmly grasped Minseok’s dick. He was a little surprised to find that it was already hard, but he decided a few extra pumps wouldn’t hurt. 

The feather-like touches Minseok was placing on his dick stopped as he growled. Kyungsoo stopped too and looked up to see a dominant glint in his eyes. Before Kyungsoo couldn’t imagine Minseok topping, but with a look like that he found himself easily succumbing. 

Minseok hoisted Kyungsoo up and set him down on the counter. He hissed as the cool granite touched his ass but forgot about the cold when he felt two hands spread his legs. Kyungsoo leaned back against the mirror and looked down to see Minseok pumping lube onto his fingers. 

“Do you just keep lube in the bathroom?” Kyungsoo thought aloud.

Minseok paused. “It comes in handy.” He shrugged and smeared some of the liquid onto Kyungsoo’s hardening member earning a satisfied sigh. 

“For times like this?” Kyungsoo asked as he helped spread his legs farther.

Minseok spread his cheeks and gently prodded Kyungsoo’s hole. “Precisely.” He said before wiggling a digit in. Kyungsoo tried not to grimace too much as he tried to get used to the feel of the intruding finger, it really had been a while. The finger inside him slowly began to move around and stretch him bit by bit. Kyungsoo relaxed a bit and began to grow used to the feeling. It was only when he felt a second forcing its way in did he really tense up.

“Damn you’re tight,” Minseok commented while trying to loosen the tight ring of muscle. Kyungsoo bit his lips then rested his head on the mirror behind him. He relaxed and let Minseok scissor the two fingers inside him a bit. When a third finger poked at his entrance Kyungsoo let out a cry. 

“D-Do we really need three?” He panted and desperately searched for something to cling onto. He grabbed his ass cheeks and helped spread them so Minseok could get the third finger all the way it. 

“You’ll be lucky if it only takes three,” Minseok said and curled his three fingers up. Kyungsoo gasped and couldn’t control the moans that left him as Minseok repeated it. 

Kyungsoo’s eyes squeezed closed as he focused on the intruders inside him. He had forgotten that bottoming could feel this good. 

“Just one more babe,” Minseok mumbled and slowly pushed the fourth in. Kyungsoo cried out again then moaned loudly when Minseok’s other hand came up to pump his dick through it. The mixture of pain and pleasure had Kyungsoo crawling to the edge faster than he could register. Luckily for him, Minseok let go of his dick and pulled out his fingers just in time to leave Kyungsoo teetering on the edge.

He involuntarily whined at the emptiness and opened his eyes. 

Minseok chuckled. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll fill you with more than just fingers.” 

Kyungsoo shivered and felt his breathing slow. Minseok let him calm down a bit before he helped Kyungsoo off the counter. He landed on unsteady legs and would’ve lost his balance if Minseok didn’t steady him. 

“If you’re like this after only a finger fuck then I can’t wait to see what you’ll be like once I’m done fucking you.” 

Kyungsoo blushed and searched for an excuse. “I-It’s been forever since I last bottomed.” He pouted and looked to the mirror and met his flushed face. Minseok was right, he really did look fucked even though he hadn’t been yet. 

“Maybe next time I’ll let you top then.” Next time. Kyungsoo smiled. 

“Well come on then, I’d hate to keep that pretty ass of yours waiting.” 

“Oh we’ll see about that, your ass still hasn’t gotten it’s serving of my dick yet,” Minseok smirked and pulled Kyungsoo to the door. “Oh, I almost forgot,” He turned around and leaned in then he whispered, “when I’m pounding into you and you're crying out my name,” he whispered sexily but then turned more serious, “make sure you say Xiumin.” Minseok pulled back and fixed Kyungsoo with a serious look. 

“Of course.” 

Minseok nodded then opened the door and walked out. Kyungsoo took a deep breath to collect himself then he tentatively followed.

Everything was already set up when Kyungsoo walked painfully slowly to where Minseok and Soojung were talking.

“Well now that everyone’s ready let’s get this show on the road!” Soojung pointed to the bed. “We’ll start on the bed, no teasing or foreplay, we’re just gonna hop straight into it.” 

Minseok and Kyungsoo went to the bed and looked back towards Soojung. “Alright Kyungsoo why don’t you lay down on the bed then follow Minseok’s lead. We’re going for passionate vanilla sex, throw in some kisses and eye contact and it’ll be perfect.” 

Kyungsoo laid down on the bed and looked over to Soojung. She gave him a thumbs up then motioned for Minseok to join him once he was finished lubing up his dick. 

Minseok crawled on top of Kyungsoo and grinned. “You ready?” He whispered. Kyungsoo didn’t have time to nod before he heard Soojung say action. 

He froze for a moment but then remembered what he was doing. Kyungsoo was the first to move, he wrapped an arm around Minseok’s neck and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss that Minseok eagerly returned. Since Kyungsoo had made the first move Minseok was more than eager to dominate Kyungsoo by licking into his mouth. Kyungsoo shivered, but this time he pushed his tongue back at Minseok’s. It led to a battle that neither of them was willing to lose, especially after their talk in the bathroom. 

Kyungsoo thought he might win for a moment but out of nowhere a hand came down and squeezed his dick. He gasped and gave Minseok the perfect opportunity to continue to dominate Kyungsoo. 

The harsh kissing battle lessened to soft pecks that soon stopped altogether as Minseok placed a final kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips before moving down. Kyungsoo shuffled up the bed so Minseok wouldn’t have to go down so far then placed his hands on Minseok’s shoulders. He had been expecting Minseok to put it in but he was instead rewarded with a kittenish lick to his dick. Kyungsoo moaned loudly and grabbed at Minseok’s hair as he continued to give his dick little licks. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Kyungsoo saw Amber readjust the camera. He had almost forgotten there were other people watching. Kyungsoo’s breath got stuck in his throat when Minseok took the head into his mouth and sucked harshly. He choked and tangled his hands in Minseok’s hair pulling him off and up so that Kyungsoo could kiss him again. It was a light kiss used as an excuse for Kyungsoo to not have to totally humiliate himself in front of the four people working behind the camera, but it seemed that was inevitable. 

Minseok pulled back with a final kiss to Kyungsoo’s cheek. He looked down at Kyungsoo, both of them panting and wanting to climax. Kyungsoo could tell that Minseok couldn’t wait any longer when his legs were spread and the next thing he knew there was a dick prodding at his hole. 

Kyungsoo bit down on his tongue and looked up at Minseok. He was nervous but the reassuring look in Minseok’s eyes had him relax enough for Minseok to slide in. It was a tight fit, but they did it. 

At this point, Kyungsoo wasn’t even sure he was still breathing. He was so full, it was all he could focus on. Minseok was right when he said three fingers weren’t enough, he felt like no amount of fingers could’ve prepared him for taking in Minseok’s cock. 

So far Minseok hadn’t moved yet, he was grateful for that, but if he didn’t move soon Kyungsoo was sure he was going to split apart.

“Ahh~” Kyungsoo cried out. Minseok must’ve read his mind or something because he moved deeper into Kyungsoo. 

A shuddered breath left Kyungsoo as Minseok pulled back then thrusted back in. The pain he first felt was fading into pleasure so good Kyungsoo thought he could cry. 

“M-More,” Kyungsoo breathed. He silently thanked the gods when Minseok complied and set a slow pace. Even though the thrusts were weak Kyungsoo was still moaning after everyone and mumbling for more. Minseok worked well with him, he lifted one of Kyungsoo’s legs then thrusted at a different angle that had Kyungsoo shuddering beneath him. He thrusted again and Kyungsoo practically sobbed. 

Kyungsoo fisted the sheets and felt his body rock and cry with each thrust. It felt so good, he didn’t want it to stop. Minseok’s pace slowed then stopped as he flipped their positions so Kyungsoo’s ass was in the air. 

In this position, Minseok could easily thrust much deeper and still hit the spot that made Kyungsoo sob. He picked up a brutal pace that had both of them panting. Minseok grunted and reached a hand down to grab Kyungsoo’s throbbing cock. The contact had Kyungsoo screaming in pleasure as the combination of the thrusts and rubbing to his weeping cock worked together to push Kyungsoo over the edge. 

“Xiumin!” Kyungsoo sobbed into the sheets as he climaxed. His thighs trembled and threatened to collapse as Minseok continued to work his hips against Kyungsoo, faster and faster until he was grunting after each breath. He grabbed Kyungsoo’s hips and pounded in as deep as he could, the slapping of flesh ringing through the air as he finally climaxed. 

Kyungsoo moaned lightly as he felt liquid inside him and whined when Minseok pulled out. He was so exhausted now, he couldn’t even keep his eyes open. 

“Good job you two, that was absolutely perfect!” Soojung sang. “Now go clean up and treat yourselves to some more pizza because you guys deserve it.” 

Kyungsoo sleepily opened his eyes and looked to his side to see Minseok acting the same way. 

“Nice work Newbie, d'ya want me to get a bath ready? We can split it and do a round two, I’ll even let you top.” 

He grinned and yawned. “I don’t think I have the energy to bust another.”

“Sure you do.” Minseok chirped and sat up. “I’m getting hard just thinking about you topping.” Minseok offered the bait.

Kyungsoo sighed and slowly sat up, he could already feel the sharp pains in his ass and back forming. He would feel like shit tomorrow, and a round two wouldn’t help. 

“I think I’m gonna have to pass...but I’ll take you up on that offer another day, okay?”

Minseok pouted but agreed and let Kyungsoo use his bathroom to clean up a bit. After showering Kyungsoo changed into the spare pair of sweats he brought then he left the bathroom. The others had already cleaned up and left, Soojung promising to get back to him about any other gigs. 

The bedroom was empty so Kyungsoo painfully wandered down the hall and found a fully clothed Minseok at a dining table with another slice of pizza in hand. His hair was damp so Kyungsoo assumed there was another bathroom that he had showered in. 

“You hungry?” Minseok asked and patted the seat next to him. 

“Naw,” Kyungsoo said and stretched. He really wished he would've brought some pain killers. “I should be heading back home, I’ve got a test to study for.”

“Ahhh, college, well good luck on your test, and thanks for the good fuck.” 

“Yeah, thanks,” Kyungsoo said back and pulled on his bag. 

Minseok lead him to the door and opened, Kyungsoo paused. 

“You really did earn the title of an ‘experienced top.’” Kyungsoo commented and turned around to see Minseok smirking. 

“Well of course, while else would they call me that?” He laughed. Kyungsoo nodded and waved goodbye before walking down the path. 

“Oh! Kyungsoo!” He turned. “Don’t be afraid to hit me up when you feel like topping! I'm always open!” Minseok parted with a wink.

Kyungsoo smiled and walked back to his car, he would have to take Minseok up on that.


	2. Coffee and Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow um thanks for all the kudos and for checking this nasty shit out

Three days passed, the pains in Kyungsoo’s ass disappeared and he passed the test he had been studying for. The afternoon with Minseok and the others was almost like a dream as Kyungsoo became readjusted to his week of juggling classes and coffee. 

It was Wednesday when Kyungsoo got another email from Soojung telling him to meet at the same place and same time on Saturday. He marked it on his calendar with a smile, maybe this porn thing wouldn’t be so bad. 

 

On Wednesdays Kyungsoo only had a trig class at ten then a business class at noon. He had to work from two to eight today but it wasn’t too bad. The trig class only gave out a page of homework for him to stress over and the business class just went over some more crap that Kyungsoo felt like he really didn’t need to know. As soon as class ended he made a beeline for his apartment then he changed and went to Starbucks. 

Today he was working at the front taking people’s orders instead of just making the coffee in the back. It was a little inconvenient considering he was trying finish up the trig homework and do his job but he managed. By four he had finished up his homework so he was now just resting against the counter waiting for the five o’clock rush that was inevitable. It always surprised him that so many people wanted coffees after getting off work.

Since it was only four there wasn’t anybody here besides him and Dahyun. The girl had her face stuck in a book and wasn’t paying any attention to her job but there wasn’t much to do now so he understood her. She was technically supposed to be working the drive thru but she always had a way of getting out of it and making Kyungsoo manage the front and back. At least she was fast and efficient with making coffee. 

Kyungsoo got himself a cup of water and took a seat at one of the tables. 

“I’m taking a fifteen-minute break.” He stated and saw Dahyun finally pop her head up. 

She pouted. “Aww but oppa I can’t manage the drive thru and front by myself!” She whined cutely and threw in a side of aegyo but Kyungsoo only shook his head. 

“It’s only fifteen minutes, you can do it.” Dahyun didn’t protest. 

Kyungsoo took a sip of water and pulled out his phone. He opened his email and refreshed it until he saw some new ones pop in. There was a couple coupons from stores and a few emails that explained what he would be doing in class, but other than that there was nothing new. Just in case though, Kyungsoo refreshed it again and saw a new email from his bank. He thought it was weird so he quickly opened it and saw that there had been a large sum dropped into his account. 

One thousand dollars. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe it, how had he just made that much money out of nowhere? He racked his brain for an explanation and couldn’t come up with one. Maybe he read it wrong? Kyungsoo scanned the email again to see that no he hadn’t read it wrong. Where did all this money come from? 

The door let out a soft chime as it was opened. Kyungsoo looked up from his phone still feeling shocked and felt his jaw drop when he saw Minseok walk in. He was dressed black slacks with a white button up and a pair of circular glasses. He looked much different from how Kyungsoo had seen him Saturday. 

“Good evening!” Dahyun piped and jumped up to go meet Minseok. “What would you like to order?”

Kyungsoo curiously watched Minseok respond then pay and let Dahyun bounce off to the back and make whatever he had ordered. Minseok tucked his card into his wallet and turned, eyes meeting Kyungsoo’s. 

He was greeted with a warm smile as Minseok came over and took a seat across from him. 

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” He commented and rested his chin in his hands. He looked Kyungsoo over then smirked. “You work here, huh?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “Yeah, but what are you doing here?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? A coffee break of course.” 

“A break from what?” Kyungsoo challenged. 

“Work. Aren’t you taking a coffee break too?” 

“No this is a water break, there's a difference.” 

Minseok snickered. “Sure sure.” 

They both paused when Dahyun came over with Minseok’s drink, a tall caramel macchiato. Minseok took a sip and hummed.

“So where do you work?” Kyungsoo asked. He had just assumed Minseok made a living off of porn, but the clothes he was wearing proved him wrong. 

Minseok made a sound of annoyance. “My dad’s country club, he doesn’t know about the whole porn thing so he’s convinced I’m gonna end up homeless if I don’t work there.” 

“Yikes, why don’t you just tell him?” 

Minseok took another drink. “Would you tell your parents?” 

Kyungsoo didn’t have to think about it before he knew he would never tell his parents. “Good point.” He mumbled and sipped at his water. 

There was a lag while they both drank their drinks when the previous mystery popped back into his head. 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo said quietly and opened his phone. “I know this is a really weird question, but how much do you usually get paid for making a porno?” 

Minseok froze then laughed. 

Kyungsoo frowned and pushed his phone over so Minseok could see the screen. “Is it normal to get paid that much?” 

Minseok checked the screen and looked a little bewildered. “I mean I can get a thousand if it turns out really well, but usually it’s only eight hundred, nine hundred if I’m lucky.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth formed a little oh. Did that mean he was good at this porn thing?

“What’s...the most you’ve made?” Kyungsoo asked cautiously. 

At this Minseok looked off behind Kyungsoo and shrugged. “I did a threesome once and got two thousand, but that one was just unusually popular. Maybe because it had Chen and Kai?” 

Kyungsoo tentatively nodded like he understood and caused Minseok to chuckle. 

“You don’t watch much porn, do you?”

He shook his head. Kyungsoo was never really one to watch people get off for his own enjoyment, but he appreciated the amount of work that went into it, especially now that he was a part of the porn industry. 

“I’ll have to introduce you to them sometime. I’m pretty close with Chen, and Kai and I have made enough videos together to be friends.”

“Yeah…”

“I bet Soojung will have you do something with one of them soon, they’re both pretty big in the gay porn industry, and since your first video is already this popular I’m sure you’ll easily become just as popular as them.” 

Kyungsoo thought about it for a second and wasn’t so sure. The only reason he was doing porn was so he could earn some extra cash, not so he could become a pornstar or work as one full time. He wasn’t even sure he could get that popular. 

“I don’t think I could get all that popular,” Kyungsoo mumbled. 

“Haven’t you seen the video we made Saturday? It’s already got a million views and is highly rated. I’m pretty sure we got featured on the home page!” 

Kyungsoo cringed. 

“The only other video I was in that got featured was the threesome with Chen and Kai, I’m pretty sure that has at least five million views….If you keep making videos then at this rate you’ll be more popular than Chen and Kai combined!” Minseok rambled. 

“I don’t know about that…” Kyungsoo finished off his water and realized it was getting close to five. His fifteen-minute break had turned into a forty-five-minute break without him even realizing it. 

“I’m sorry to end it here but I should get back to work before the rush happens.” Kyungsoo stood. 

“Aww okay, what time does your shift end? We could go grab something to eat.”

“My shift ends at eight…” He mumbled and saw Minseok’s eyes brighten. 

“Okay how about I’ll pick you up from your apartment at nine and we can just grab ice cream or something, does that sound good?” Minseok stood too and grabbed his drink. 

“Yeah, that works.” 

“Alright! Text me your address and I’ll be there at eight!” Minseok grinned. “I already put my number in your phone when you weren’t looking.” He winked then waved. “I’ll see you later tonight!”

Kyungsoo blinked and watch Minseok leave and a flood of customers come in. He silently groaned before motioning for Dahyun to start making coffees as he took orders. 

\--

Kyungsoo’s doorbell rang exactly at nine o’clock, just as he finished up finger combing his hair to perfection. It was all wavy and still slightly damp from the speedy shower he had taken, but he wasn’t too worried. He didn’t even bother dressing up, he just pulled on a sweater and jeans then called it good. 

Minseok was dressed in the same clothes he had on at Starbucks when Kyungsoo opened the door. 

“Hey, you ready?” He asked. Kyungsoo nodded and grabbed his keys, wallet, and phone then stepped out and locked the door. 

They walked side by side to Minseok’s car before Kyungsoo crawled into the passenger seat and buckled up. Minseok started the car and pulled out onto the road.

“Does Dairy Queen work?” 

“Yeah.”

Minseok glanced over and smiled. “So how was work?”

Kyungsoo watched the buildings pass for a moment before he responded. “I thought I was gonna drown in coffee,” He groaned and heard Minseok chuckle. “No you don;t understand what it’s like to take orders from middle aged people deprived of coffee, I literally thought I was going to die.”

Minseok laughed and pulled into the Dairy Queen drive thru. “What would you like?” He asked, swapping topics. 

“Oh just a small oreo blizzard, and I’ll pay.” Kyungsoo made a move for his wallet but Minseok was quick to interrupt. 

“No, I invited you out so I’ll pay.” 

“But-”

Minseok smiled softly. “It’s okay Kyungsoo, it’s really no big deal.” Kyungsoo held his gaze for a moment, still wanting to protest but the look in Minseok’s eyes had him nod and let him order. 

When Minseok pulled the car up to the drive thru window and pulled out his wallet Kyungsoo decided something. “I’ll pay next time.” He stated, letting Minseok give a few bills away and in return got Kyungsoo’s ice cream and his shake.

“And what makes you think there’ll be a next time?” Minseok smirked and carefully parked his car in an empty space facing the back of Dairy Queen which consisted of darkness and a few trees. 

“I still haven’t taken you up on that offer to top yet.” Kyungsoo reminded and took a bite of his ice cream. He crunched on an oreo before continuing. “I’ll treat you to dinner then fuck the shit out of you and show you how much of a bottom you really are.” 

“Why don’t you show me right now?” Minseok challenged and set his drink down. He placed a hand on Kyungsoo’s thigh and slowly rubbed the rough fabric of his jeans. “A little car sex never hurt anyone.” He purred. 

Kyungsoo was beyond tempted to give in and just fuck Minseok right here and right now, but he had a class at seven tomorrow. Stupid early cooking class. 

Minseok’s hand crept over to Kyungsoo’s forming bulge. He dragged a teasing finger over the bump and smirked when Kyungsoo choked. 

“M-Minseok I can’t…” Kyungsoo gasped and tightened his hold on his blizzard.

Minseok whined but didn’t stop rubbing Kyungsoo’s thigh. “Why not~?”

“I’ve got a class at seven tomorrow.” 

Minseok let out a slow exhale and pouted. “That’s a terrible excuse, but if you insist then just let me blow you, please?” 

Kyungsoo pondered it for a second but found several cons. “Is there even room for you to blow me in here? And the ice cream…” 

Minseok growled and firmly grasped Kyungsoo’s bulge. “Fuck your excuses and fuck your ice cream.” He then pulled at the button and unzipped Kyungsoo’s jeans. “If you won’t fuck me then at least let me give you a goddamn handjob so you can return the favor some day.”

Kyungsoo almost dropped his ice cream at the sudden aggressiveness Minseok was showing him. 

“M-Minseok you really don’t have to-”

“Oh I know I don’t have to,” Minseok stated and let Kyungsoo’s cock spring out of the restraining underwear. He ran a hand over the head that had Kyungsoo shuttering. “But I want to.” He said then pulled Kyungsoo into his hand and gave it a little twist. 

Minseok weakly pumped Kyungsoo and watched Kyungsoo twitch and gasp as the pleasure racked through his system. Minseok picked up his pace and squeezed Kyungsoo’s base. Kyungsoo was getting close fast, Minseok could tell. He dug his thumb into Kyungsoo’s slit and stopped moving. 

Kyungsoo whimpered out Minseok’s name and dropped his head. “Why’d you stop?” He panted and tried to catch his breath. 

“Because you look so pretty on the edge,” Minseok whispered and squeezed Kyungsoo’s leaking member. “I almost don’t want you to cum.” 

Kyungsoo gasped at the thought of not being able to cum even though he was so close.

“Y-You wouldn’t.” He choked as Minseok began to move his hand again with a different look on his face. He wore neutral features as he continued to pump Kyungsoo faster and faster until Kyungsoo could feel his body shake as his climax approached. 

The ice cream he was holding became forgotten until his hand slipped just enough for some to leak out and fall onto his lap. 

Kyungsoo screamed in frustration when Minseok dropped his member and observed the few drops of ice cream that had landed on his hand. 

Minseok snickered. “Your ice cream came before you did.” He licked the drops off his hand then looked over Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo panted and opened his teary eyes. This was torture. His head was dizzy and foggy from being so close to climaxing but never being able to actually get there and his dick was throbbing painfully. He just wanted release but Minseok had other ideas. Kyungsoo dropped the blizzard into the cup holder and looked up at Minseok. 

“Please,” He whispered and saw Minseok’s eyes soften. 

“Do you really want to come that bad?” He grabbed Kyungsoo’s dick and started where he left off at a fast pace that would surely have Kyungsoo spilling as long as he didn’t stop. 

“Yes-!” Kyungsoo cried and gripped onto the door handle as he finally orgasmed. He spilled onto Minseok’s hand with a series of cries and moans that he couldn’t hold in as Minseok rubbed him through it. He collapsed back into the seat and closed his eyes as Minseok dropped his flaccid dick. 

“Now wouldn’t it have been much better if you came inside of me or in my mouth?” Minseok commented and used the napkin he’d got with his shake to wipe off the cum on his hand and to clean up Kyungsoo. “I can’t believe you passed up the opportunity.” He shook his head and took a long drink from his shake. 

“I suppose I should probably drive you back home, huh?” 

Kyungsoo made a sound of agreement and opened his sleepy eyes. Minseok put the car into drive and began driving back the way they came with Kyungsoo tucking himself back in and redoing the zipper and button on his pants. At least they didn’t make much of a mess. 

He reached for his now melted blizzard and ate a spoonful then chuckled. “I can’t believe you made my ice cream cum first.”

Minseok grinned proudly and pulled into Kyungsoo’s apartment complex. “You’re lucky I even let you come.”

Kyungsoo laughed. “Well thanks for letting me, and the ice cream.” He added and gave Minseok a genuine smile that he returned. 

“Anytime,” Minseok waved. 

“I might have to take you up on that,” Kyungsoo said half seriously. 

“Well then I guess we’ll be doing this again.”

“Oh we will, see you on Saturday.” Kyungsoo hopped out of the car with shaky legs still not fully recovered from his orgasm. He watched Minseok drive away before he wandered into his apartment and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'm going to try and update every friday so (don't) expect the next chapter then


	3. ...Daddy

Thursday and Friday came and went like usual. The Trig homework was still a pain in the ass, but lucky for him Jeongyeon let him sit in the back and finish up while her and Dahyun covered for him. 

Saturday came around quickly. Kyungsoo found himself perched on Minseok’s bed with a carton of cashew chicken and rice by the time noon rolled around with Kibum and Amber bickering playfully while Soojung and Eric worked on setting the scene. Minseok sat next to him with a carton of orange chicken and rice. They both munched down and watched the others prep for the video. 

Soojung had pulled him over earlier and explained to him that this scene would be similar to the last except a little kinkier. She had explained how there was a lot of positive feedback from the last video so this one will be filmed similarly but instead of Kyungsoo calling Minseok “Xiumin” he would call Minseok “Daddy” and then proceed to ride him. 

Kyungsoo was a bit opposed since Minseok had to be younger than him and he wasn’t really sure how to feel about calling him daddy. 

“Isn’t it going to be weird, me calling you daddy I mean.” He asked in between bites. 

“No,” Minseok stated and shoveled more food into his mouth. “I am older than you, plus I’m used to getting called weird names during sex, it’s part of my job.”

“Right...wait you’re older than me?!” Kyungsoo dropped his chopsticks into the cartoon and wiped his head towards Minseok, shocked. 

“Yeah...aren’t you like twenty or something?” 

“Twenty one actually.” Kyungsoo quickly corrected. 

“Well that still makes me three years older, so the whole daddy thing really isn’t that weird if you think about it.” 

Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped as he did the math and found out Minseok wasn’t nineteen or twenty, but he was actually twenty-four. 

“You’re not really twenty four...are you?” Kyungsoo whispered, still not quite believing him.

Minseok laughed. “Yeah, I am, how old did you think I was?” 

“Nineteen,” Kyungsoo confessed. Minseok died in a fit of giggles that caught the attention of the other four in the room.

“What’s wrong with Minseok?” Amber asked cautiously and shot Kyungsoo a look.

Before he could answer, Minseok did. “Kyungsoo thought I was nineteen!!” He shouted then continued to laugh like it was the funniest thing in the world. 

Kyungsoo’s cheeks heated up to a lovely shade of red as everyone either laughed or snickered, but how was he supposed to know Minseok was older than he looked?

“It’s okay Kyungsoo, everyone thinks I’m younger than I actually am,” Minseok said once he finally caught his breath. “I suppose I should start warning people.”

Kyungsoo smiled around his chopsticks as he took a bite. “Well, I guess you act your age though, that did throw me off a bit.”

“Yeah, it’s the baby face, but I’m working on shaping up a bit and I think it’s helping.” Kyungsoo nodded and finished off his food. 

Once they had finished their meal Soojung ordered them off to undress and get prepped. Kyungsoo didn’t even bother shutting the door to the bathroom, he just immediately started pulling off his shirt and jeans. He didn’t even glance at Minseok when he was fully naked, he just climbed up onto the counter and looked at the two bottles on the counter. 

“How do you know which ones which?” Kyungsoo asked as he tried to figure out which one was lube and which one was soap. They both looked the same except one was taller than the other, maybe it was the soap?

“Lube is used more in this house than soap, it’s the bigger one.” Minseok pulled down his jeans and underwear in one go then came over and helped spread Kyungsoo’s legs.

“You prepping yourself?” He asked and watched as Kyungsoo put an excessive amount of lube onto his fingers. Kyungsoo nodded and reached down, searching for his hole. “Are you sure you don’t want some help?” 

Kyungsoo sighed when he found his hole and wiggled his first finger in. “Yeah, I already owe you a handjob and a topping session, I don’t wanna add a finger fucking to the list.” He replied with an easy grin. 

“I’ll let this one slide by,” Minseok mumbled and pulled Kyungsoo’s finger out of his ass. He then threw a towel at Kyungsoo’s slimy fingers and pumped the perfect amount of lube onto his fingers. 

Kyungsoo wiped off the lubricant and felt two fingers invading him, he tensed then remembered to relax. Minseok easily scissored Kyungsoo then added a third that had Kyungsoo hissing. He dug his three digits around until Kyungsoo let out a high moan. Minseok made sure to brush that spot again as he added a fourth finger and felt his own dick throb. He teasing cradled Kyungsoo’s balls in his other hand and stretched Kyungsoo out just a bit more then he pulled out. Minseok helped Kyungsoo off the counter then led the way out. 

The room was set up similar to last Saturday except Eric finally got his moody lighting. As soon as Soojung saw them she directed them to the bed and gave the others one last talk before turning to them.

“Okay so start off with a little make out session that leads to Kyungsoo riding Minseok. And Kyungsoo remember to call Minseok daddy, other than that I think that’s all.” Soojung clapped then turned to Kyungsoo. “This is just another quick ish video to help decide what direction you’ll go after this, I’ll talk with my boss to see who you should film with next and of course you’ll get a say in it, but if this goes well then you’ll have a promising future.”

“Ahh, yeah, I’ll do my best…?” Kyungsoo indirectly questioned. 

“Yep, okay let’s get this started!” At that everyone got into positions.

Minseok made it to the bed first and sent a smirk over his shoulder. Kyungsoo blinked and looked over to Soojung who waved for him to begin. He wasn’t really sure what to do, but when he turned back to Minseok he found himself being pushed onto the bed. He heard Soojung mumble a quiet action as Minseok crawled between his legs and put his hands on either side of Kyungsoo’s head. 

Kyungsoo hesitantly reached his hands up to wrap around Minseok’s middle and tried to relax a bit. He leaned up and pecked Minseok’s lips, since they did need to throw in some kisses, and was rewarded with a sloppy kiss in return. He let out an involuntary moan and hugged Minseok closer, rubbing their naked bodies together. 

A grunt fell from Minseok’s lips that Kyungsoo swallowed up with another kiss. He lifted his hips off the bed and brushed Minseok’s hardening member with his own and moaned into Minseok. He had been ignoring his hard on, but now was the chance to finally acknowledge it and find release, unlike his ice cream date the other day. 

Minseok disconnected their lips and latched his onto Kyungsoo’s neck, sucking harshly at a mark that would surely show for at least a day. He panted and clung to Minseok, digging his fingernails into his back as Minseok continued to suck and lick at his neck. 

Their bodies were pressed together, but it wasn’t enough. His weeping member wasn’t getting any attention and he couldn’t take it. Kyungsoo quickly switched their positions so he was straddling Minseok’s waist and so Minseok’s cock was resting in between his cheeks. 

He gave an experimental wiggle of his hips and felt Minseok gasp. Kyungsoo grinned and grinded down, he whimpered when he felt Minseok’s member slide against his hole. 

“D-Daddy-” He whimpered and did it again. His cock throbbed with every movement, but Kyungsoo was beginning to like this. 

Minseok ran his hands up and down Kyungsoo’s sides and let out little sounds of pleasure as Kyungsoo continued to grind his ass against his cock. Kyungsoo paused to lean down and kiss Minseok roughly before he lifted his hips up with the help of Minseok. 

Kyungsoo reached down and gave Minseok’s dick a few pumps then he positioned it at his hole. He held his breath and slowly sank down, pushing Minseok deeper and deeper inside of him. When Minseok was all the way in he hunched over and panted as he tried to grow used to the feeling of something so large inside him. Kyungsoo clenched around the cock and felt Minseok’s hold on his hips tighten. 

“Move babe,” Minseok commanded lowly. Kyungsoo nodded weakly and pulled himself up a bit then fell back down with a moan. He did it again and whimpered when he felt the cock inside him rub his insides in just the right way. 

Kyungsoo’s thighs burned as he fell into a sloppy rhythm. With the help of Minseok, he was able to maintain it and continue bouncing, but he could feel his legs giving out as his orgasm approached. Minseok must’ve been able to tell because the next thing Kyungsoo knew he was on his back with Minseok towering over him, cock ramming in and out of his hole at a fast pace. 

“Ah-! Your cock feels so good Daddy!” Kyungsoo screamed in between moans. He fisted the sheets and let his eyes fall close as the pressure inside him began to fill up. Minseok was perfectly hitting the spot that made him see stars with every thrust and sending Kyungsoo over the edge. 

His cock throbbed painfully, but the pleasure that raked through his body with each thrust was enough to cancel it out. Kyungsoo was so close, and by the ramming of Minseok’s hips, Minseok was too. 

Kyungsoo’s jaw dropped when he felt his orgasm pool in his stomach. His body shook with each thrust until he couldn’t take it. Kyungsoo screamed out a cry as he came untouched, his cock squirting cum onto his stomach. 

Even though Kyungsoo had already come, Minseok didn’t let up, instead, his pounded into Kyungsoo faster until he finally released with a grunt. He collapsed onto Kyungsoo’s heaving chest, not caring about the mess he was laying in. 

“Good job you two!” Soojung chirped. “This was just as good as the last one!” 

Kyungsoo chuckled and turned his head so he could see Eric taking down the light equipment and Soojung checking something on her phone. From the corner of his eye he could see Amber and Kibum looking through the footage and talking quietly, but he could hardly focus. His head was still dizzy from the high of his orgasm and his limbs ached. 

Minseok’s head rested on Kyungsoo’s chest with his arms holding Kyungsoo’s middle in a tight grip. Kyungsoo lifted a weak arm and patted Minseok’s back, silently asking for him to get off. Minseok let out a groan and crawled off but he still stayed between Kyungsoo’s legs with his hands resting on Kyungsoo’s thighs. 

When Kyungsoo made a move to get up but Minseok weakly pushed him back down. “You should rest,” He said quietly. Kyungsoo didn’t protest since he was already struggling to keep his heavy eyelids open.

“Kyungsoo do you top?” He lazily looked to the side to see Soojung looking down at him curiously. He propped himself up on his elbows and winced at a sharp pain in his lower back.

“Yeah,” He said softly and saw Soojung grin. 

“Are you free Monday evening, around seven?”

Kyungsoo thought about it for a moment, he did have a shift from five to eight that day, but he was sure he could get Jeongyeon to cover for him. 

“Sure.”

“Perfect! I’m gonna make plans for you to film with Chen Monday.” Soojung proclaimed and walked away. 

Kyungsoo blinked and looked up at Minseok. “Do you think I can nap for a bit before I leave?”

“Of course, nap as long as you want.” Kyungsoo nodded and finally closed his eyes. He felt Minseok leave but he didn’t think much of it. 

He was in the state between asleep and awake when he felt something warm on his stomach. He reluctantly opened his eyes and saw Minseok wiping the mess of him. 

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo mumbled then curled onto his side when Minseok left again. He drifted off to sleep after being enveloped in warmth, never knowing if it was a blanket hugging him or Minseok. 

\--

Kyungsoo woke up with the room empty. He was still sore and naked, but he spotted his stuff and decided to use Minseok’s shower. He took a cold shower to put some more energy in himself and to help get him hype for studying and maybe a call to his parents if he was really feeling up for it. 

When he finished drying off he pulled on the spare clothes he’d brought and messed with his hair before giving up. It was getting long now, almost to the point where it was in his eyes. Maybe he’d get it cut later.

Kyungsoo slipped on a pair of socks and hung up his towel before throwing his things in his bag. He checked his phone and saw that it was just past six, Minseok had really let him sleep a while. He slipped his bag on and made his way down the hallway in search of Minseok. While he searched he picked up a delicious smell that led him to the dining room. 

The first thing he saw was a bucket of kfc that already has his mouth watering, but then he picked up on Minseok and someone else sitting across from him at the table for four. 

“Oh, Kyungsoo! You’re finally up!” Minseok piped when he saw Kyungsoo standing in the doorway. 

“You should’ve woken me up,” Kyungsoo pouted and scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly making eye contact with the stranger.

No one said anything for a moment before the stranger spoke up. “Come eat with us,” He beckoned. Kyungsoo immediately took a seat and let his bag fall to the floor. Studying could wait. 

The stranger passed the bucket to Kyungsoo and let him pick out a breast that he immediately dug into. 

“This is Jongdae by the way,” Minseok introduced and set a cup of water in front of Kyungsoo. “He brought the chicken.” 

“Thank you,” Kyungsoo mumbled and wiped the grease off his fingers on a napkin before taking a drink. He wasn’t sure how to feel, but since both Minseok and Jongdae had already finished eating he felt a little odd. 

“You’re Kyungsoo, right?” He looked up and saw Jongdae staring at him boldly with sharp eyes. He gulped down the water and nodded. “Yeah, I saw your video.” 

Kyungsoo choked and felt his face bloom red. “O-Oh-?” He spluttered and looked down at the half eating chicken on his plate. 

When he had signed up for porn he really hadn’t expected for anyone to recognize him, it had just never crossed his mind. 

Minseok chuckled. “Don’t worry Kyungsoo, Jongdae does this kind of thing too.”

Kyungsoo immediately felt relieved and not quite as embarrassed. 

Jongdae grinned, his lips curling at the corners. “I probably should’ve introduced myself as Chen instead.” He laughed at the shocked face Kyungsoo now wore.

“Ohh,” Kyungsoo sighed. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise.” 

Minseok hummed then turned to Jongdae. “Soojung said you two will be filming something Monday.”

“Yeah, but now that I’ve met Kyungsoo I’m not sure if he can top.”

Kyungsoo looked up and frowned. “Of course I can!” He defended.

“But you were such a sensitive bottom in the video with Minseok, I’ve never heard a top scream so much,” Jongdae smirked. 

“I didn’t scream,” Kyungsoo mumbled, “It was just my first time bottoming in a while, but I’m a pro top, I promise.” 

“Hnng,” Jongdae said and observed Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo did the same then turned away to finish off his chicken. 

“Are you sure you can top? I can always do it if you’re not feeling up for it.”

Minseok gasped. “Jongdae you never top!”

“I bet I could top Kyungsoo.” 

“I don’t think you can.” Minseok challenged with a flash in his eyes. 

“Well, why don’t we find out?” 

Kyungsoo jumped in his seat and pointed his chicken at Jongdae as he stood. “No way!” He shouted and shook the chicken. “No way are you topping me!”

Jongdae stepped closer and leaned against the table. “And why’s that?” 

“B-Because!” 

“Because why?”

Kyungsoo quickly searched his brain for a reason before Jongdae made a move. He was like a cat preparing to pounce and too unpredictable for Kyungsoo to play safe around.

“Because my ass still hurts!” Kyungsoo screamed then realized what he said and grew mortified. 

Minseok choked on his laughter and banged his head against the table but neither Kyungsoo or Jongdae paid attention.

“I don’t believe you.” Jongdae crept closer, not stopping when Kyungsoo shook the chicken and caused a chunk of it to fly at him. 

It was only when Kyungsoo was mid throw and about to throw the chicken when Minseok stepped in. His laughter stopped as he stepped in front of Jongdae and gripped the man by his forearms. 

“He really did get quite a pounding early,” Minseok said and looked up at Jongdae seriously. They shared a long look before Jongdae laughed and went back to his spot and took a seat. 

“Another time I guess.” Jongdae decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry about not keeping my promise and updating normally. my laptop sorta broke and i just got use of it again so i'll get back to writing and crap. sorry but don't expect normal updates, i'll try the whole once a week thing but don't anticipate


	4. How to Top 101 ft. Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo went home later after he finished off his chicken without throwing it at Jongdae. He wasn’t exactly looking forwards to Monday, but after sitting through all of Jongdae’s teasing he wanted to prove him wrong. 

That night he ended up studying for a few hours before falling asleep again. Sunday passed normally except he ended up having to trade shifts with Jeongyeon. He got stuck with the Saturday shift so he just hoped Soojung didn’t plan anything that day. 

Monday came and his classes went by faster than he expected. Once again he had trig homework, but the lesson that day was surprisingly easy. He finished it without a pounding headache and decided he should treat himself. 

It was five o’clock when he slipped into a warm bath with some bath salts from last Christmas he had been saving. He immediately relaxed and felt all the stress melt away. He hummed softly to himself and scrubbed shampoo into his hair. He took his sweet time since right now he just needed to relax and slowly soaped his body up. His fingers were pruney when he finally got out of the tub half an hour later. 

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure what to wear, but something inside him told him to not just throw on a pair of sweats. He decided to wear a nice pair of dress pants that hugged his thighs and a simple white button up. Maybe it was a bit too fancy but he figured if nothing else he could use it for the video and give it some plot. 

Once he was all dressed up and after he’d gotten his hair gelled up he checked the clock and saw that he still had some time to kill. Kyungsoo got lazy and just threw a cup ramen into the microwave since he hadn't eaten yet. It wasn’t the best meal, but he enjoyed it enough. By the time he finished it was time to leave so he grabbed his bag with the sweats and his other necessities and left. 

When he reached his car he realized he had no idea where he was supposed to meet Soojung. He slid behind the wheel and checked his email and found the right address to drive to. He pulled up directions and began the twenty-minute drive to this new mysterious place. 

The clock his seven just as Kyungsoo pulled into the driveway of a house twice the size of Minseok’s. He was in a richer neighborhood, he knew that, but he didn’t know whose house this was. 

Kyungsoo carefully walked up the driveway then knocked on the front door that opened the second his knuckles touched it. 

Jongdae opened the door with a smirk that faltered as his eyes flicked over Kyungsoo. The surprise was evident on his face but with a gulp, he turned away and opened the door wider.

Kyungsoo smirked knowing that whenever he pushed his hair off his forehead he looked older, and in this case, more dominant. Now he could see why Minseok found it impossible for Jongdae to top him and he would make sure it was impossible after today. He strode through the door with newfound confidence and paused to look over his shoulder at a still somewhat shocked Jongdae. 

“T-This way-” Jongdae stuttered and shuffled his way down the hall. Kyungsoo trailed behind and took his time observing everything. This house was much bigger than Minseok’s, more spacey and lavish with centerpieces and wall decorations that seemed too neat for something equivalent to Jongdae’s tastes. 

He wasn’t surprised when Jongdae turned into a bedroom, but he was surprised when he saw what was in it. A king sized bed occupied most of the room with simple white bed sheets and comforter. The walls were a bland shade of white that had the room looking bright and fresh. Kyungsoo thought it looked too much like a hotel to be considered home, and Jongdae seemed to realize that as he watched Kyungsoo. 

“This is my mom’s house.”

Kyungsoo blinked. “Where is she?”

At this Jongdae turned to look at him. “She doesn’t usually stay at this one, she prefers the one in Paris so I just live here.”

“O-oh.” Now it was Kyungsoo’s turn to get all choked up but luckily Soojung swooped in. 

“Kyungsoo you’ve finally arrived!” She chirped and bounced her way over. “Everyone is just about ready so you two should get ready too. I already gave Jongdae his outfit and it looks like what you're wearing now is fine, so Jongdae is the only one who really needs to get prepped.” 

Soojung ran off to go check one of the cameras and left Kyungsoo and Jongdae to get ready. 

“I suppose you should go do your thing,” Kyungsoo said after a moment when neither of them moved. 

“Hmm, you need to get ready too- hard I mean.” He looked over and caught a light blush tingeing Jongdae’s cheeks as Jongdae continued. “I could give you a sh-show…”

The offer hung in the air as Kyungsoo grinned, proud that he was having such an effect on the same Jongdae who had intimidated and scared him just days ago. This was almost a whole different person. 

A beat too long later and Jongdae was flushed. Kyungsoo bit back another smirk, he was beginning to like this new side to Jongdae. 

“Sure.”

Not five minutes later Kyungsoo was leaning against the bathroom wall with Jongdae leaned onto the counter with two fingers in him. It was quite a show, he couldn’t disagree, and with every little twitch and gasp, Jongdae gave it made him feel even more confident about filming his third video.

“Hnn-” Jongdae cried and fell forwards, one arm was struggling to support him while the other was still desperately cramming his fingers inside him. Kyungsoo watched with an odd sense of relief, it seemed as if Jongdae was truly made to be a bottom. 

Kyungsoo’s growing bulge was beginning to hurt when Jongdae finally managed to finger a third in, but it was taking much longer than he expected. With Jongdae whimpering softly and paying no attention to him, Kyungsoo decided he could use a little help. 

He pushed off the wall and grabbed Jongdae’s hips with a growl. “You’re just asking for it like this.” 

Jongdae’s fingers slipped out as he struggled to turn but Kyungsoo kept a firm hold on him as he stuck three fingers in. He silently hoped Jongdae had used enough lube and twisted the fingers inside Jongdae, immediately feeling Jongdae’s body shake. He didn’t waste time and used his unoccupied hand to help hold Jongdae up as he rammed the fingers inside him filling Jongdae with pleasure. He didn’t have to worry about getting turned on, that’s for sure. He wiggled his fingers around and knew that Jongdae was close with the breathy moans that kept getting louder and louder. He pushed his fingers in one last time until Jongdae’s ass sucked in his knuckles too before he pulled out and wiped them on a towel resting next to Jongdae. 

“You ready?” Kyungsoo asked and dragged his hand along Jongdae’s hip before releasing and letting him stand up again with shaky legs. 

“Y-Yeah,” Jongdae said still sounding a little breathless. He wiped his fingers off then found the clothes Soojung had given him: a shirt that was a couple sizes too big. 

Kyungsoo watched, a little breathless himself, as Jongdae pulled on the shirt. It was simple and white with “Daddy’s princess” on it but it hung off Jongdae and fell to his mid thighs, just barely enough to cover the swell of his ass. It wasn’t quite enough to hide his eager member as it poked at the fabric, just barely making its presence known. Only now did Kyungsoo really see Jongdae as the bottom he really is in the too big shirt with tousled hair and flushed cheeks. He could tell exactly why Jongdae - or Chen was so popular. 

Without another word, Kyungsoo led the way out with Jongdae not far behind him. He didn’t need to pay attention to Soojung’s instructions to know what to do. From his and Jongdae’s outfit he could tell exactly what she was going for.

“-Daddy’s just come home is what we're going for and now it’s time to treat his princess that has waited for him all day,” Soojung said. “This one will take a little more acting, but I know you two can pull it off, just remember the pet names and make it not as passionate but more about the pleasure, don’t just go straight into fucking but add lots of build up, got it?” They both nodded. “Alright we’ll start with Jongdae on the bed then Kyungsoo will walk in and it’ll begin.”

Once Soojung finished Jongdae did just that and climbed onto the giant bed. He folded his legs and sat looking off in the other direction as Soojung signaled everyone to get ready. Kyungsoo waited until Soojung nodded before he strode over to the bed with a soft smirk that he hoped would be what Soojung wanted. Jongdae’s lip curled into a smile as Kyungsoo crawled onto the bed and cupped his face before placing a light kiss.

“I missed you,” He said and pecked Jongdae again. “Has my princess been good?” 

“Oh I’ve been so good Daddy,” Jongdae breathed and leaned back, lifting his shirt up enough for Kyungsoo to see his excited member. The tip was red and leaking, proof that Jongdae had been waiting just like Soojung wanted. 

“My baby has been good,” Kyungsoo grinned and helped push Jongdae’s shirt over his head. 

“Of course I’m good,” Jongdae said and tentatively leaned forward and pecked Kyungsoo’s lips before dragging a hand down Kyungsoo’s chest that only stopped at the waistband of his pants. 

“And you’re going to continue to be good, right?” Kyungsoo played along. 

“Of course.” He said again. 

“Then beg for it.” 

Kyungsoo physically had to hide the smirk that threatened to show as he saw Jongdae blush. He knew this wasn’t part of the act: making Jongdae embarrass himself, but Kyungsoo couldn’t help it. In this moment he had all the control and he wasn’t about to let the reins slip, especially when Jongdae had been prepared to practically rape him just days ago. 

This was payback. 

Jongdae seemed to falter as the seconds ticked by, but then he gulped. “Please,” He whispered.

In his head, Kyungsoo wore the shittiest smile. “Please what baby? You have to tell Daddy what you want to get it.”

“Please let me suck your cock.” He said louder this time but with his eyes downcast. Kyungsoo could tell he was humiliating Jongdae so he reached out and pulled him into a kiss that had his tongue plunging into Jongdae’s mouth. It was distraction enough, Kyungsoo could tell Jongdae was forgetting his previous embarrassment and instead focusing on getting back into character. Though Soojung never asked for a cock slut he was sure she would accept this. 

Kyungsoo made a little noise of surprise when Jongdae groped his covered bulge and continued to squeezes and drag his nails over it as he sucked on Kyungsoo’s tongue. He faintly questioned if this was payback for the payback he had just given Jongdae but he let it slide just like his hands that slid up Jongdae’s chest, ignoring his weeping dick. Two could play at whatever game this was. 

With their mouths still connected and Jongdae’s hand still occupied with his bulge Kyungsoo let his fingers pinch Jongdae’s perk nipples. He swallowed the little sounds Jongdae was letting out as Jongdae swallowed his groans, this teasing was getting out of hand. With no self-control left Kyungsoo pulled back with a growl that had Jongdae whimper in surprise. His breathing was harsh as he reached down and quickly undid his pants before pulling his underwear and slacks down enough to let his member pop out.

Jongdae didn’t have time to get out a word before Kyungsoo was dragging his head to his dick with a strangled “suck”. He leaned his head back against the bed rest and waited a moment before he felt a kittenish lick that had him releasing a harsh moan. All this foreplay was really going to kill him, he just wanted to force his throbbing dick into Jongdae’s mouth but he had to be patient and let Jongdae do his thing. 

Little lick after little lick turned into kisses that made Kyungsoo’s knuckles white as he tried to remain calm. Jongdae was surely doing this on purpose but it’s exactly what Soojung had asked for. It was pure hell but Kyungsoo guessed this was better than the time with Minseok in the car, at least he would get to cum for sure. 

It felt like hours later when Jongdae finally decided to take the head into his mouth and suck sending Kyungsoo into a state of pure pleasure. His whole body jolted with his hands coming to rest in Jongdae’s hair in a desperate attempt to force his head down the rest of his dick. The role he was supposed to be playing completely left his mind as his mouth fell open as Jongdae worked his tongue at his slit. It was all too much for him to focus on, all he wanted was to cry out Jongdae’s name and beg for more, no matter what the consequences were, but then he remembered this was just a game. A game that he wasn’t willing to lose, not yet at least. 

“Oh, baby!” Kyungsoo finally choked out and pulled Jongdae’s mouth off him. At this rate he was guaranteed to lose and he just couldn’t let that happen. His breathing was ragged and uneven so he quickly attacked Jongdae’s neck with kisses and sucks that were just enough to not leave a mark. While he did this he pushed Jongdae back until he was laying on the other. 

“Daddy…” Jongdae whimpered and craned his neck to let Kyungsoo gain better access. The noises his mouth made against Jongdae’s skin sounded so hot and lewd, he had no idea how the camera people and Soojung could just watch without showing emotions, maybe it was a porn thing. He pushed the thought aside and slowed the movement of his lips before giving a long suck to Jongdae’s earlobe. With that, he stopped giving his upper body so much attention and moved down to Jongdae’s thighs. He pressed sloppy kisses and weak bites into the skin, completely ignoring Jongdae’s whimpers and whines from not touching his achingly hard member. 

Kyungsoo knew it was torture to put Jongdae though this, but he also knew Jongdae was loving it by the way he twitched and bit his lips to hide his sinful moans. It was actually a pretty sight, he could see why Jongdae was so popular. 

“Mhmm-” Jongdae moaned when Kyungsoo sucked a spot particularly close to his member. He pulled his face away and wiped his chin before he looked down at Jongdae with playful eyes. This game could go on forever. 

“Turn over, I’ll give you your treat for being good.” He said huskily and helped Jongdae flip. His ass was raised in the air with his thighs already spread and trembling with want. Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side and cracked his neck before he dove in. 

Truthfully Kyungsoo had never rimmed someone before, but since someone had done it to him he was sure it couldn’t be that bad. The first thing that really hit him was the artificial flavor of the lube, it was some kind of strawberry shit that didn’t taste amazing but it wasn’t too bad. He just ignored it and instead focused on keeping Jongdae’s cheeks spread and all the sounds he was causing Jongdae to make. He was amazed that just his tongue licking Jongdae’s hole could make him react this much so he dug his tongue in and licked at his insides. Jongdae was moaning loudly at every lick and clearly enjoying this while Kyungsoo was just barely putting up with it. His thighs were still trapped in his pants with his dick flopping against the bed giving him just the right amount of friction. He didn’t want to shamelessly rut against the covers, but Jongdae was seriously making him want to. He gave Jongdae’s hole a good suck before releasing it and his ass cheeks, letting them bounce back into place. 

Kyungsoo grabbed the bouncy cheeks and slapped them around a bit before he knew neither of them could take it anymore. He didn’t even bother with his pants, he just yanked them down a bit more before he was on his knees with his dick in hand. At this point even just holding his cock was enough for him to cum in seconds so he carefully slid his hard in between Jongdae’s cheeks and lightly thrusted. His dick dragged across Jongdae’s whole giving him some amount of pleasure while Kyungsoo was practically seeing stars. This build up was really worth it if it was feeling this good. 

He picked up a lazy rhythm while Jongdae seemed to be rocking his body against the sheets. Kyungsoo would have smirked if Jongdae wouldn’t have met Kyungsoo halfway and had his head slip in. Both of them seemed to sigh as Kyungsoo finally thrusted into Jongdae’s heat. All thoughts were forgotten as they both rocked together in a race to reach their climaxes. With the vigorous thrusts Kyungsoo was giving it would seem he would be the first to cum, but with Jongdae rutting against the sheets and receiving a pounding he was able to cum first with a loud scream. 

Reality melted away as Kyungsoo pulled out and fisted his cock until it began spurting threads of white. He gasped and slowed his hand until his dick softened. He dropped his head and took several deep breaths before he remembered what was happening. 

“Good work,” Jongdae mumbled from beneath him and carefully flipped around. “You really can top.”

Kyungsoo let out a breathy laugh. “Did you really think I couldn’t?”

“Well…” Jongdae grinned deviously.

“Nevermind, I’m gonna get cleaned up.” 

“Okay but I call the bathroom!” Jongdae called and pushed Kyungsoo away so he could hurry to the bathroom. Kyungsoo sighed and pulled up his pants before he grabbed his bag. 

Most of the others had cleared out so Kyungsoo didn’t worry about him as he walked down the hall he came from. He really only needed a room to get changed in, he could just shower again when he got home, he just didn’t want to drive home in these clothes that reeked of sex. 

Kyungsoo found a room with the door partially closed so he pushed it open and stuck his head in. At first glance he didn’t see anything, but when he looked over it again he saw someone hunched over and panting like they’d just finished a long run except for the fact that moans were laced in. He froze in the doorway and dropped his bag in surprise which caused the person’s head to whip around, chocolate brown eyes with matching hair meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes. The second their eyes met the person cried out and came. Kyungsoo was too shocked to move or even reach down and grab his bag, he only let a tense moment pass before the person grabbed a coupled tissues and tucked themselves in. Only then did Kyungsoo realize what he’d just walked in on. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t me-mean to interrupt-”

“It’s okay,” The person interrupted with a warm smile. 

Kyungsoo weakly smiled back, still feeling awkward. In the back of his mind he remembered how he was supposed to find a place to change in but he forgot it as the person approached. 

“You dropped this?” The guy said and offered Kyungsoo his forgotten bag. He tried not to focus on the fact that the guy’s hand had just been… but Kyungsoo had just fucked Jongdae so maybe they were pretty even. 

“Ahh… Thanks.” He looked up and saw the guy still smiling but now it was almost creepy. 

“See you around Kyungsoo,” The guy waved then walked past him. Kyungsoo blinked and turned to watch him walk down the hallway, how did he know Kyungsoo’s name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if the smut is awful,,,i'm trying  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> i hate myself


	5. Stress Reliever

Kyungsoo was still feeling weirded out when he got home and showered again. That guy just wouldn’t get out of his mind. Maybe it was because he actually had no idea who he was or maybe it was because he had just walked in on someone masturbating and that that person didn’t seem bothered by Kyungsoo watching. 

He had trouble sleeping, and the more he thought about it the more he wanted to know just who this guy was. Kyungsoo decided to do some research tomorrow if not in between classes than during work because things needed to be explained.

When Kyungsoo finally did fall asleep it wasn't for long. He woke up much too early in his opinion and stumbled into class somehow paying attention and taking notes. Somehow he survived the day and made it to work where both Dahyun and Jeongyeon were waiting for him. He fell into a routine with them, blindly making coffees and taking orders, but it wasn’t until the rush ended that he was finally allowed a moment to relax. 

“Hey,” Jeongyeon said and settled down in a seat across from his looking just as tired as he felt. “Rough day?”

Thinking back it wasn’t really a rough day just a lot happened the day before that had Kyungsoo not with his game. He shrugged. “You could say that.”

Jeongyeon smiled softly. “Well, Dahyun says she can cover for you if you want to take off early.” They both turned to see Dahyun handling the front looking just as full of energy as any day. 

“Really? That doesn’t sound like her…” He was a little skeptical since most of the time Dahyun acted like she couldn’t do anything without Kyungsoo’s help but maybe she’d changed.

“Hmm,” Jeongyeon hummed and raised her eyebrow like she was trying to tell Kyungsoo something but he wasn’t sure what. 

“Well...I guess I’ll leave early today.”

He didn’t waste any more time before he was thanking Dahyun and speeding out towards his car. 

 

Half an hour later Kyungsoo was dressed for bed and relaxing as he scrolled through his email. It was then that he remembered his original plan and quickly put it into action. He closed out of his email and opened up the internet then put it in private mode. Kyungsoo gulped as his fingers typed in the easy web address that he had only been to one other time out of curiosity. The last time he had been here he was fifteen and it had been more of a dare than him actually wanting to go on it, but it wasn’t anything too impressive. 

Kyungsoo never really saw the point in watching porn so he never really did it besides that one time. But now, years later as the site opened up onto the homepage he still found himself not that impressed by the hetero porn titles that were made to attract everyone’s attention. He held in a sigh and quickly changed it to the gay porn site and let out a sharp gasp at what he saw. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so surprised to see an image of him crawling onto Jongdae, but it sure did scare him for a sec until he remembered that this was now his job. 

He didn’t let his eyes linger on it another moment because a weird feeling settled over him, especially when he saw the views. It was something about having other people watch him fuck Jongdae that really made him uncomfortable, and seeing that two million people had already seen it didn’t help. Kyungsoo gulped and scrolled down enough so he wouldn’t see it. The uncomfortable feeling quickly turned to confusion when Kyungsoo spotted a familiar face. Before he could think about it more he tapped on the video and closed out of the ads that immediately popped up. 

For a moment Kyungsoo thought he was mistaken as a pretty guy with pink hair and fancy eyeliner came onto the screen. The guy, Baekhyun he read from the title, beckoned the camera forward and before long was sucking the cameraman’s dick. Kyungsoo thought it was a little weird with the way the video was filmed, but he could see the excitement about it. Somehow he found himself getting sucked in with a hard on himself that his hand just couldn’t stop from rubbing as Baekhyun looked up at the cameraman with sinful eyes then at the camera. Baekhyun pulled away and turned around so his ass was in the air as Kyungsoo let out a long moan thanks to his approaching climax. 

Through squinted eyes, he saw the cameraman caress and then fuck Baekhyun until the camera was set down in a spot where he could finally get a glimpse of who was filming. Kyungsoo’s hand froze as he saw who he thought it was: the guy he’d walked in on. Apparently, that was Kai and he was currently fucking Baekhyun like no tomorrow with a wide smirk. Kyungsoo wasn’t sure if he should still be aroused or shocked but his weeping member made him continue his motions until he climaxed at the same time Kai did. The video ended a moment later with Kyungsoo’s breathes still uneven and leaving him even more confused than he already was. 

One question was answered but it just left him with more. If the person he’d walked in on was Kai, then what was he doing at Jongdae’s? Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed in concentration as he tried to figure it out. Maybe Kai was part of the staff that day? But as Kyungsoo thought back he couldn’t remember seeing him at all before walking in on him. He didn’t know what was going on and it seemed like the only way to find out would be to ask Kai himself, but it’s not like Kyungsoo could just get ahold of his number. He sighed and decided this mystery was for another day. 

 

One day later it was like Kyungsoo had just forgotten about everything he had previously been worried about. He had a big test in trig coming up so he never seemed to focus on anything too long besides studying and his job. It was much more uneventful than he had ever expected.

Thursday night just as he was finishing up his shift a familiar face came in. 

“Minseok?” Kyungsoo asked with surprise evident on his face. 

“Hey, wanna get ice cream again? Once your shifts over of course.”

“Um...yeah,” He decided as he quickly finished up wiping down the counter. Earlier he had told Dahyun to leave since she had covered for him Tuesday which left him alone to clean up the now almost empty coffee shop. Lucky for him and Minseok he just had to lock up after running a broom through the place. 

He didn’t forget about how much he needed to study, but he figured this ice cream break might help more than cramming his brain with more info. 

“It should only be another five minutes…” Kyungsoo mumbled as he pulled out the broom and dustpan from the supply closet and quickly got to work. 

“Take your time, I don’t mind waiting.”

Kyungsoo nodded and smiled softly, appreciating Minseok’s patience. He let his mind drift as he swept and almost forgot he wasn’t the only one there until he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the chair leg move and realized it was actually Minseok’s leg.

“Whoa!” Minseok shouted and jumped up to steady Kyungsoo. “Are you okay? You seem a little off today…”

Kyungsoo sighed and shook his head to clear his mind. “Yeah I’m sorry, I just keep worrying about this test I have tomorrow.” His grip on the broom tightened as he looked up at Minseok and saw a glint in his eyes. 

“Sounds like you need a distraction,” Minseok said with a forming grin. The arms that rested on Kyungsoo’s shoulders slid down to wrap around his waist. “What d’ya say?”

It didn’t take long for him to figure out what Minseok meant by a distraction and if he was being honest with himself then this was exactly what he needed.

“Okay,” He breathed out just as Minseok’s lips attacked his. The broom in his hand was forgotten as he dropped it and immediately responded by grabbing onto Minseok and pulling him closer. He barely registered the sound of the broom slapping the floor as Minseok’s tongue shot into his mouth like a firework that sent a burst of color, or in this case pleasure down to his groin. 

Like this, with his mouth and mind distracted, it was easy to forget that they were practically in public. Sure it was past nine so the Starbucks was closed but the door wasn’t locked, and with the lights on anyone could see in. 

All the stress from studying and wanting to ace the test got shoved to the back of Kyungsoo’s mind as Minseok pushed him back until his back hit the wall with a soft thud. He tilted his head up to let Minseok have better access as their tongues tangled together. It was sloppy and desperate but everything Kyungsoo could ask for until his growing arousal made its presence known. 

He pulled away gasping for air and let out a sound of surprise as a mouth attached on his neck and began sucking small spots down until Minseok bit the flesh just above his collarbones and earned a groan. Minseok licked over the bite before pulling back looking flushed and breathless, just like Kyungsoo. 

They shared a heated stare that had Kyungsoo’s member twitching in its confines, he couldn’t afford to wait. 

“Blow me,” Kyungsoo demanded. Minseok chuckled. 

“You still owe me, you know?”

“Don’t worry I haven’t forgotten, just-”

“Oh I’m not worried, just don’t forget.” 

“Then make sure I don’t forget,” Kyungsoo whispered hotly against Minseok’s ear. Minseok reacted in an instant and growled as his hands yanked off the Starbucks apron with Kyungsoo’s help. 

Once it was off it was only a few seconds before Minseok was on his knees with Kyungsoo exposed. A tense moment passed where Kyungsoo stood waiting expectantly as Minseok hesitated before grabbing the base of Kyungsoo’s hard and giving it a few experimental pumps. A shiver of pleasure racked through Kyungsoo’s body as he watched through half lidded eyes as Minseok brought his cock to his mouth and poked his tongue at the slit. He let out a long breath and patted Minseok’s cheek to tell him to hurry up. The elder rolled his eyes before putting the head in his mouth and giving it a slow suck that caused Kyungsoo’s back to arch off the wall with a long whine. Minseok snickered around his cock and sent vibrations against his arousal that had his head swimming. 

“M-Minseok!” He cried and bucked his hips into Minseok’s mouth until he was stopped. 

“Patience,” Minseok mumbled and took him in his mouth again. His rough tongue against Kyungsoo’s throbbing cock was enough for him to see stars as Minseok bobbed his head. The heat mixed with the things Minseok’s mouth could do was quickly sending Kyungsoo over the edge, but it was too soon.

Kyungsoo didn’t even have to think before he dug his hand in Minseok’s soft locks and yanked him off his hard. Minseok looked up at him, confused before he realized what Kyungsoo wanted. He stood and connected their lips again in an opened mouth kiss that lasted just long enough for Kyungsoo’s hands to get Minseok’s pants undone. They broke apart and made eye contact as Kyungsoo grabbed Minseok’s cock and began stroking and squeezing it in ways that had Minseok blindly grabbing for Kyungsoo’s cock. 

Minseok pecked Kyungsoo’s lips then rested their foreheads together as they stroked each other in time. Their breaths and moans mingled as their climaxes approached until Kyungsoo couldn’t even hold his head up. His vision was fogged with lust and had him diving in for Minseok’s bottom lip, sucking it and dragging it into his mouth as he tried to hide the sounds that just kept getting louder and louder with each movement. He let his head fall onto Minseok’s shoulder as they both picked up the pace as they both came close. 

He looked out the window with lazy eyes and felt his body go rigid when he saw someone watching them, but not just anyone, it was Kai. 

Kyungsoo’s hand stuttered, but at the sound Minseok made he quickly continued, never taking his eyes off Kai as his climax shook through his body. They both came hard and sweaty with rapidly rising chests and closed eyes. They were holding each other up, so when Kyungsoo shifted to look out the window again Minseok did too. 

“Feeling better?” Minseok whispered. 

Kyungsoo nodded absently as his eyes searched the dark parking lot outside for Kai, he had just been there, but now he was gone. In a blink of an eye he had disappeared leaving Kyungsoo to wonder if he was actually crazy. 

“Yeah?” Minseok laughed. “Better than ice cream?” 

It took Kyungsoo a moment before he looked back at Minseok with a laugh. “Way better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this horrible schedule of updates. i always try to have a few chapters pre written just in case, but it's just hard to get around to actually updating.   
> anywho i hope y'all are enjoying and i'll try to be back in a week!


	6. Kai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is somewhat early but school starts soon so don't expect normal updates

Friday morning Kyungsoo left his trig class with sweaty pits, a headache, and lips bit raw. That test might actually be the death of him, but at least he was done with it. The other classes seemed like a piece of cake compared to the trig test, and work wasn’t even that bad. 

Kyungsoo thought that maybe he’d continue in his old tradition of hooking up with someone on Saturday if he was free. Soojung hadn’t contacted him so he just assumed that maybe he’d be free this Saturday.

Unfortunately, he got a call that night, but not from Soojung, from Jongdae.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Kyungsoo!” Jongdae chirped. “Our video has gotten a lot of attention and now Kai is asking if you’ll do a video with him!”

Kyungsoo pulled his head away from the phone and frowned at it like Jongdae could see. “He did?”

“Yes! This is so good, I’m so happy for you!”

The frown on his lips deepened. He wasn’t so sure on how he felt about filming with Kai when they had both had one too many awkward run ins, wouldn’t it just be weird? 

“Err...thanks,” Kyungsoo mumbled and bit his lip, what was Kai doing?

“Great! I’ll tell Kai you said yes, I’ll text you his address so you two can meet up tomorrow, I’m so excited!”

The call ended a moment later with Kyungsoo still lost in thought. He honestly hadn’t meant to agree to this but it would be weird if he didn’t. He sighed and collapsed onto his bed, there went his Saturday plans. 

 

The next morning Kyungsoo walked into a fancy apartment building feeling way too dressed down compared to the interior of this place, but from what Jongdae had texted him it had sounded like this was just a casual event, nothing like what he and Jongdae had done. He was wrong Kyungsoo decided as he ducked his head and found the elevator. He checked his phone before hitting the top floor and felt his stomach drop as it rose. 

Nervous energy bundled up in his stomach as he quietly tapped his foot. The soft music playing was doing nothing to calm his nerves, it wasn’t even serving as a distraction. Last night Jongdae had texted him Jongin’s address and a time then once again congratulated Kyungsoo for already attracting so much attention. He didn’t get much out of him besides that, so Kyungsoo still had almost no idea of what to expect today. He could only hope for the best.

Kyungsoo checked his phone again before he walked down the hall and stopped in front of an ordinary looking apartment, well as ordinary as the fancy hallway and door got. He inhaled deeply and silently prepared himself for whatever was about to happen next before he hesitantly raised his fist to the door and gave it a light knock.

A long minute passed where Kyungsoo wondered if he’d knocked too lightly or if he should knock again before the door opened, much to his surprise. He raised his head and saw the same guy he had run into on two different occasions looking a little frazzled at the sight of Kyungsoo at his door. 

“Hey,” Kai greeted and stepped back as he opened the door wide enough for Kyungsoo to shuffle in. 

Kyungsoo fought the urge to scoff as he saw that this wasn’t just any normal apartment, it was another one of those too big and too fancy ones. He briefly wondered if all porn stars lived like this, a life of luxury with a hint of occasional pleasure but his thoughts were quickly interrupted. 

“How has your morning been?” Kai closed the door and looked back at Kyungsoo with a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Not too eventful,” Kyungsoo replied nonchalantly.

“Hmm, no early coffee blows?” Kyungsoo tensed as Kai let out a hearty laugh. “I’m kidding, I just didn’t realize a rookie like you was already climbing up the charts and already so close with Minseok.”

“Well he’s not a hard person to get close to.”

“I suppose not, but that doesn’t explain your sudden popularity.” Kai wandered forwards into the large glowing living room. The ceiling to floor windows really made it look like some kind of lost paradise instead of a home. 

Kyungsoo tsked and slowly followed after Kai. “It’s not like I’m trying to be popular.”

“So you’re saying you’re just naturally popular?” Kai sat down on the long leather couch and motioned for Kyungsoo to do the same. He smiled and took a seat on the inviting couch, liking the way it squished just enough beneath him. 

“Maybe I just am.”

They shared a humorous smile that had Kyungsoo feeling a lot more comfortable about this. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, maybe he and Kai could actually get along. 

“So you aren’t some notorious stalker, are you?” Kyungsoo said in a teasing manner. 

“Oh hell no,” 

“Really? Kai the stalker really has a nice ring, don’t you think?”

“First of all Kai is just my porno name, I’m actually Kim Jongin, and it was all just a coincidence.”

Jongin. Kyungsoo blinked a little confused and studied his face. He had just assumed that Kai was Kai, but then again Minseok was Xiumin and Jongdae was Chen so maybe he should’ve expected this. It takes a second for Kyungsoo to recover before he’s back in the game with a playful smirk. 

“A coincidence you say…”

“Yes! I was there at your last video because sometimes I help Soojung out with filming if there’s a shortage and the coffee… I honestly was just looking for a drink.”

Kyungsoo thought it over and realized that most of it made sense. Why Jongin would want coffee at closing time was left unanswered, but he guessed he could believe him. 

“Alright,” Kyungsoo nodded. “I believe you.”

A relieved smile stretched across Jongin’s face. He hummed out a that’s good before he turned so his body was more angled at Kyungsoo. 

“So this will be your… fourth video then?” 

“Yeah, I guess it will be.” Kyungsoo said softly and felt a hint of anxiety now that all the teasing is over.

“Wow,” Jongin breathed. “My first few videos were mostly solos, I’m surprised Soojung hasn’t made you do any yet.”

“Solo...videos?” Kyungsoo asked and scrunched his eyebrows together in thought. “Is that when you…” 

“Mostly,” Jongin smiled. “You don’t watch porn, do you.” He said as more of a statement rather than a question. 

“Is it that obvious?” 

Jongin shrugged. “You do have a pure sort of thing going on, you just seem like such a clueless submissive.”

The words clueless submissive echoed in Kyungsoo’s head and had him quickly shaking his head. “There’s no way I’m a submissive-”

“But you're not dominant either.” Jongin pointed out. Kyungsoo let out a long sigh and nodded. “Well that’s not a problem, I’m pretty open to anything kink wise or position wise.”

Kyungsoo nodded his head and played with the sleeves on his sweater. “I haven’t really experimented with that stuff,” He muttered shyly.

Jongin tilted his head and grinned. “Then we can experiment together.” 

Kyungsoo looked up and met warm chocolate eyes that set a sense of security through him. SOmehow he was already trusting Kim Jongin, and he didn’t know if that was a bad thing or not. 

“So…” He mumbled and looked down because those brown eyes were almost intimidating with the way Jongin was half looking at him like this would be fun and half looking at him like he was a snack. Either way, it was getting a bit overwhelming and the fact that Kyungsoo was about to get fucked by another strange was something he wasn’t feeling too sure about anymore. 

“So…” Jongin mimicked.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat and raised his eyes to look out the window-anything to not look directly at Jongin. “How do you usually...do things?” 

He heard Jongin shift beside him before the other spoke up. “However you want to do it.” 

Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s gaze on him, he twitched nervously and focused on the view. “I don’t know how…” He shut his mouth and fiddled with his fingers as the silence became uncomfortable, or maybe it was everything finally catching up to him. 

“Or…” Jongin began and caused the couch to sink as he crawled forwards. “We can do it my way.”

Kyungsoo jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder and gently pushed him down so his back was resting against the couch with his bag landing somewhere on the floor. He looked up and so Jongin towering over him with his eyes squinted in the sexiest way that just screamed dominant. He gulped and wanted to look away, but with the way he was being looked at Kyungsoo couldn’t. 

“Y-Your way?” He finally sputtered out after staying frozen under Jongin for what felt like hours. 

“My way,” Jongin purred and dipped down so his nose was pressed to the side of Kyungsoo’s neck. Kyungsoo tensed when he felt Jongin nuzzle into him but he soon relaxed when Jongin whispered, “I’ll be gentle.” 

The nervous energy and anxiety drained away as the hormones kicked in. Kyungsoo smirked. “What if I don’t want it gentle?” 

At this Jongin lifted his face up and looked back down at Kyungsoo with a matching smirk. “We can do it however you like baby.” 

Kyungsoo shivered at the name and hesitantly reached up so his hands were resting on Jongin’s back. He could feel the toned muscles underneath the thin shirt Jongin was wearing, he had to admit it definitely was a turn on. Kyungsoo looked up at Jongin and let his smirk fall away as Jongin leaned down again and let his lips brush against Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“Shall we begin?” 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and nodded. He felt Jongin’s fingers slide across his forehead, combing through his bangs before the body on top of his disappeared. He leaned up on his forearms and watched Jongin take long strides to another room and return with an expensive looking camera. The brunette hit some buttons on it before he came back to Kyungsoo’s side.

“I’ll start filming once we’re ready,” Jongin said softly and set the camera down on the glass coffee table. 

“Right,” Kyungsoo mumbled and sat up fully. He watched Jongin begin to unbutton his shirt before he reached down and pulled the bottom of his sweatshirt over his head. It wasn’t cold in the living room, but goosebumps formed on Kyungsoo’s body as he felt Jongin’s eyes on his body. He was almost too shy to look up, but something in him decided to look up while Kyungsoo’s fingers worked his sweatpants down. His eyes widened as they took in Jongin’s naked body that stood proudly a few feet in front of him. Kyungsoo averted his eyes with a blush and lifted his hips to push the boxers down.

The leather couch was cold on his bare bum as he sat down, a firm reminder that he was just as naked as Jongin. Kyungsoo’s toes curled in anticipation as he kept his eyes downcast even though he could feel Jongin’s eyes shamelessly studying him. 

“You’re not hard yet.” Jongin stated. Kyungsoo’s body flushed as he looked up and saw that Jongin already was, but just like he had pointed out Kyungsoo was not. 

“O-Oh!” Kyungsoo’s hands fumbled for a moment before his right hand grabbed onto his soft dick. For the amount of times he had hooked up with some stranger Kyungsoo would’ve thought he’d gotten the hang of it, but his softened dick seemed to just prove him wrong.

All his concentration went to his right hand so he just barely missed the soft thud as Jongin’s knees hit the floor. In a blink of an eye, Jongin’s hand was replacing Kyungsoo’s and moving at a much quicker pace. He choked on his breath and watched as Jongin looked up at him through his lashes as opened his mouth and let a string of warm saliva drop onto Kyungsoo’s hardening dick. 

His eyes squeezed closed as Jongin’s thumb rubbed the spit around his head and into his slit where pre come was already gathering. With his eyes closed, Kyungsoo had no way of seeing how Jongin’s tongue darted out to wet his puckered lips before those lips were wrapped around the crown of his head, pink tongue digging into his slit and licking up whatever was there.

A gasp left Kyungsoo’s mouth before he bit down on his lip and fluttered his eyes open to watch Jongin bob his head a few times before pulling off with a loud ‘pop’. Though his mouth was gone, Jongin’s hand remained to pump it a few times before he let it rest at the base of Kyungsoo’s cock. 

“That’s better,” Jongin said and pulled his hand away so Kyungsoo’s cock bobbed in the air. 

Kyungsoo let out a long breath and tried to calm down so he wasn’t such a flustered mess. “Thanks.”

“Oh, don’t thank me yet.” Jongin reached behind him and grabbed the camera then motioned for Kyungsoo to lie back on the couch. His back hit the couch, the leather welcoming him and hugging his body as he shifted into it. He was really loving this couch. 

“Flip over.” The command came and Kyungsoo felt a little surprised at it. He hesitated before complying and rolling over so his ass was in the air and his stomach was pressed to the leather. It was almost as comfortable as laying on his back except his hard on was stuck between the smooth leather and his stomach. Just a few movements of the hip and he was sure he would be cumming all over the couch. The thought had him cringing because what if cum was something that would stain such a nice couch? He would have to ask Jongin later or at least help clean up whatever mess he made. 

Kyungsoo rested his chin on his hand and spread his legs as the couch shifted with Jongin’s added weight. He didn’t turn around, but he could tell Jongin was playing with the camera settings so he just waited patiently until he heard the other speak up. 

“I have a thing for rimming, just gonna warn you but other than that if there’s anything else you think we should do then I’m open.” 

He took a moment to process what Jongin had said. The word rimming stuck out accompanied with flashbacks of his video with Jongdae. Rimming Jongdae hadn’t been enjoyable, but Jongdae’s reactions were the real reason he had done it. He couldn’t imagine why Jongin loved it, but he just nodded. 

“We’ll just do it your way,” Kyungsoo said quietly before putting his head in his arms. 

“Okay, I’m going to start filming now.” 

Kyungsoo nodded then pressed his cheek against his arm so he was looking to the side. He gazed out the window as he felt light fingertips brush against his left hip, pulling his body closer to the one behind him. The fingers danced over to his ass, massaging them softly before one of his cheeks was pulled back enough so that his hole was exposed. A tense moment passed before Kyungsoo felt something warm and wet rub against his hole. His mouth dropped open as he forced his body to relax so he could let Jongin do his work. 

Sloppy sounds mixed with light moans as Jongin’s tongue was put to work licking Kyungsoo and surely leaving a mess of saliva in its trail. Kyungsoo’s fingers grab at the leather but he quickly abandons it when he hears his nails scratch it. He instead digs his nails into his palm and bites his lip in an attempt to hide the sounds leaving his mouth. 

Jongin’s tongue poked and prodded his hole until Kyungsoo felt it inside him, tasting his insides carelessly and leaving him in a whimpering mess of pleasure. He never knew a mouth down there could feel so good. His thighs twitched as Kyungsoo felt something else being shoved in his hole along with Jongin’s tongue. The fingers holding his cheeks apart disappeared so Kyungsoo took it upon himself to reach back and do it for Jongin as Jongin’s fingers worked alongside with his tongue to stretch him out. 

At this point, Kyungsoo’s care for the couch disappeared. His mouth was left open as he panted out sounds of pleasure, a line of drool traveling its way down his chin, but he could care less about the furniture with all the things Jongin was making him feel. The pleasure was overwhelming in all the best ways with Jongin’s fingers brushing against a spot that had him weaker and louder than he’d ever remembered. It was a good thing he was already lying down or else Kyungsoo was sure he wouldn’t have been able to stand. 

Jongin’s tongue continued taste Kyungsoo until Kyungsoo had three fingers plus a tongue shoved up his ass and he was still begging for more. There was something about having fingers in him that would never compare to a cock, and from the few glances Kyungsoo had caught of Jongin’s, it was sure to be much better than just some fingers and a tongue. 

The thought seemed to be mutual, or maybe Jongin was just reading Kyungsoo’s mind because within the next few moans Jongin was pulling his fingers and tongue out. He whimpered and clenched around the nothingness that Jongin had left him with. Kyungsoo impatiently wiggled his ass in the air and received a deep chuckle from Jongin that warmed his body. 

A hand caressed his hip and tapped his ass before Kyungsoo felt Jongin’s cock line up with his hole. He held his breath as Jongin pushed in slow enough for Kyungsoo to adjust and confirm that yes, Jongin’s cock was better than his fingers. He didn’t have time to dwell on that though as Jongin’s member grazed the spot inside of him that made him lose control. He groaned and rutted back against Jongin, begging for more. It didn’t take much for Jongin to comply and thrust into Kyungsoo, perfectly hitting that spot that made his world go white with pleasure. 

Jongin didn’t set a rhythm, he went as fast or as slow as he pleased and never let Kyungsoo get used to what he was feeling. Sometimes he would push into Kyungsoo like it was a race and he was desperate to get off, but then he would slow down to shallow thrusts that had Kyungsoo begging for so much more. He had no idea how Jongin had this much control and how he hadn’t just set a pace until he would cum. It seemed like Jongin was doing the opposite and instead of pleasuring himself he was focusing on Kyungsoo. Every thrust was angled to make Kyungsoo moan and rock against the couch so even his forgotten dick was getting some pleasure. 

It was heaven on earth, Kyungsoo was doing none of the work and getting all the pay with the things Jongin was making him feel. All of his feelings were building up until he was practically sobbing for more into the couch, the shallow and teasing thrusts were too much for his body that was ready to cum, all he needed was for Jongin to hit that one spot just a few more-

With a loud cry, Kyungsoo came onto the leather couch that neither of them really cared for anymore. A little puddle of drool had formed at Kyungsoo’s chin that was forgotten until Jongin came with one big push, rocking Kyungsoo’s face into the mess. 

Silence intertwined with their heavy breaths as they both came down from the high of orgasming and the pain of reality set in. Kyungsoo painfully twisted onto his side and looked over at Jongin who was perched on his knees looking breathless and red in the face. The camera was back on the coffee table along with a little bottle of lube Kyungsoo hadn’t noticed earlier. 

Kyungsoo gave Jongin a half smile then tried to sit up a bit more so he wasn’t lying in the little pool of liquid he’d created. 

“Oh! I’ll help you clean up,” Jongin gasped and stood up, running off into a different room and returning with some paper towels and a wet washcloth. Kyungsoo laid back onto his side and let Jongin clean up the mess on the couch. His eyelids felt heavy as he felt the warmth of the washcloth against his skin wiping off whatever was on himself but he forced himself to get up so he was sitting upright. 

Kyungsoo blinked lazily, eyes trailing after Jongin as he went off and came back a moment later empty handed. He needed coffee or something or else he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to just stay awake and somehow make it back home. 

“Do you wanna nap?” He heard Jongin ask from somewhere behind him. Kyungsoo shook his head and immediately regretted it when a wave of dizziness hit him like a bag of rocks. “Are you sure, you look pretty tired.” Kyungsoo opened his blurry eyes and found Jongin’s face much closer than he had anticipated.

“I’ll be alright,” He mumbled and brought his hands up to his eyes, rubbing away whatever sleepiness that was trying to take over. 

“Do you want a drink, coffee or something?” 

“Sure,” 

He heard the sound of footsteps and knew that Jongin had wandered off again. Kyungsoo sighed and dropped his hands in his lap. Surprise set in when he realized he was still naked but then again he didn’t know why he wouldn’t be. 

After managing to stand up and find his clothes, Kyungsoo redressed himself then awkwardly settled back onto the couch that he had just had sex on. Thinking about it now he wondered just how many people had had sex on this couch if Jongin was so willing to just do it. He hoped not many because even just sitting there knowing that he had had sex on it was a little disturbing. Kyungsoo repressed a shiver as he heard footsteps approach before a mug was flung in front of him. 

“Would you like any cream or sugar with that?” Kyungsoo glanced over at Jongin and realized the other had somehow already had time to throw on his boxers in between all the errands he’d been doing. 

“No thanks, it’s good like this.”

Jongin scowled. “I never understood how people could drink coffee black.” 

At this Kyungsoo just shrugged. “I don’t always, but sometimes I just like to appreciate the original flavor, you know?”

“But it’s so sour!”

“So is chocolate, or the plant is.”

“Chocolate isn’t a plant.” 

“Cocoa, look it up.”

Jongin glared at Kyungsoo as Kyungsoo glared at Jongin, but then he just broke out laughing awkwardly. 

“I bet you're in college,” Jongin finally muttered as he took a seat next to Kyungsoo who nodded into his drink. “No wonder you know about fucking chocolate beans.” He paused for a minute before tilting his head. “Is it really sour? Cocoa?”

A giggle fell past Kyungsoo’s lips as he nodded. “It’s not that bad I guess, just needs sugar.”

“Like coffee.”

They shared smiles before Kyungsoo sat up straighter. “So what about you, college?” 

Jongin leaned back into the couch and shrugged. “I tried for a while but with porn it just didn’t seem worth it.”

“What do you mean?”

Jongin shrugged again. “I just figured I was earning enough to be stable for a while so taking classes to become something I don’t want to be seemed pretty pointless with a well-paying job like this.”

Kyungsoo let that sink in and wondered if that would happen to him too. He thought what he really wanted to do was cook because ever since he was young he had liked doing it, but now he couldn’t remember the last meal he had actually cooked that didn’t include ramen or some instant crap he found in his cupboard. 

“I guess that makes sense,” He finally mumbled softly still half lost in his thoughts. What if owning a restaurant really wasn’t what he should do? But then again it wasn’t like he wanted to rely on sex for an income, wouldn’t that just make him a prostitute? He was basically selling his body for others to watch for their own pleasure. 

A weird feeling settled in his stomach causing him to suddenly lose interest in his coffee. He set it down on the coffee table and looked at the view instead. 

“Don’t think about it too much,” Jongin said, seemingly reading his mind. “Just focus on your classes and where you want your life to go.” 

Kyungsoo squinted but nodded and turned his attention back to Jongin who stood up and jogged down the hall and came back with a laptop in his hands. He sat next to Kyungsoo and snatched the camera off the coffee table. He pulled out a cord then proceeded to hook up the camera to the laptop. The laptop let out a soft ding that had Kyungsoo looking over at the screen and seeing the video Jongin had filmed.

“I’m gonna upload it now if that’s okay,” Jongin said and pulled open Google where he clicked on his bookmarks. The screen loaded onto a page that showed Jongin’s porn account and all the other videos he had uploaded, the last one being a week ago, the one Kyungsoo had seen. 

He shyly looked away and nodded, letting Jongin do his thing. He continued to glance over until the video was up and Jongin was letting out a pleased sound. Jongin closed his laptop and explained how once he was paid he would send Kyungsoo half the profits since Jongin had his own channel that he maintained along with the videos he did under Soojung. 

“I should probably head home and shower,” Kyungsoo stood after he finished giving Jongin his info. 

“Right, I’ll, um, text you and we can figure things out later, have a nice rest of your day!” Jongin led Kyungsoo out exchanging another awkward goodbye before Kyungsoo was leaving the building feeling satisfied and slightly tired.


	7. A Hint of Home

A week passes by quickly as fall becomes colder until it’s clear that winter is coming. He gets a text from Jongin two days later asking if Kyungsoo had got the money. The sum he sees in his account astonishes him because with the few jobs he’s done he now feels like a millionaire. 

Minseok sends him a text halfway through the week saying he’ll have to come visit Kyungsoo one of these days since Kyungsoo has basically fallen off the face of the earth, which is partially true. Soojung had emailed him something about finding a time to discuss what he’s willing to do for porn or something but he’s decided to put that off. 

It’s not like he’s trying to ignore everyone and thing, but what Jongin said was really starting to get to him. He took wednesday off work so once he finished classes he rushed to the grocery store and picked out everything he would need for galbitang.

When Kyungsoo got home he wasted no time and immediately got to work. If he were a performer then the kitchen would be his stage as he danced across following in the familiar footwork of his mom. He knew the recipe by heart after making it with his parents more times than he could count. It took a lot of time, but once Kyungsoo had the beef ribs mixed with the other ingredients he put a pan on the stove and added water, letting it come to a boil. 

He sighed and took a seat knowing that it would still take another two hours to finish making, but at least it gave him plenty of time to think. As Kyungsoo had cleaned the ribs a pang of loneliness had hit him because this was the first time he had made galbitang by himself. Every other time he had made it it had been with his family, the air filled with the smell of the cooking food mixed with laughs and conversation.

Now the air was only filled with silence as Kyungsoo sat with his knees to his chest feeling overwhelmed with homesickness. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had heard his parents voice, it had to be sometime over summer break though because Kyungsoo knew he wouldn’t go long without calling them. But now it was almost winter, almost a year since he had last seen them. 

He couldn’t believe himself. Kyungsoo berated himself and pulled out his phone seeing that the soup still had to boil for another thirty minutes. He stared at the screen with a stomach full of lead, his thumb moving against his will to his contacts where his eyes immediately landed on his parents’ contact. Kyungsoo weakly let the phone slide out between his fingertips in defeat. He didn’t even know what was holding him back from calling his parents because all he really wanted was to hear their voices.

His parents lived in a small village near the edge of Gwangju. He remembered growing up with not many kids in the village since most people were older and their children all seemed to move into the city. Kyungsoo always thought he would stay with his parents in the village, but after deciding that he really did want to own his own restaurant instead of working in someone else’s everything had changed. Instead of staying in the house he had grown up in he had become like almost all the other kids from that village, leaving his parents and childhood behind. 

Kyungsoo hated it. He had promised to come back and make his parents happy, but now he was just questioning his own decisions. One thing still stuck out so Kyungsoo decided to disregard every other doubt he had about himself. He picked up his phone and before he realized what he was really doing he was calling his parents landline. 

“Hello?” A sweet voice answered that was so familiar to Kyungsoo he felt tears spring to his eyes. 

“Mom?” He heard a gasp on the other line and smiled as his wet eyes leaked. 

“Kyungsoo?! Is that really you?!” 

“Yes mom,” He sniffed, “it’s me.”

“Oh, Kyungsoo! How have you been?” 

“I’m doing alright,” He swallowed his sadness and smiled. “How have you been mom?”

“Your father and I are doing great, your friend Chanyeol has been really helping us out!” His mom laughed but Kyungsoo froze. Chanyeol, he hadn’t heard that name in years, not since high school. 

“Chanyeol, huh?” He finally mumbled and tapped his finger against the table. “How is he?”

He heard someone in the background laugh before his mom spoke again. “He’s as handsome as ever, wanna talk to him?”

“No that’s okay-!”

“Hello?”

Shivers ran down Kyungsoo’s back at the chillingly familiar deep voice. “H-Hi.” 

“Kyungsoo? Damn, I haven’t seen you in forever.”

“Yeah...it’s been a while…” Kyungsoo gulped. The last time he had seen Chanyeol was right before he left for college when things were still awkward. “What have you been up to?”

“My mom has finally retired so I now officially own her--well my restaurant.”

Kyungsoo’s mouth dropped open in an ‘o’ as memories of Chanyeol’s family restaurant flooded back at him. He remembered going there with Chanyeol after school, both of them pigging out over homework and laughing over the day. 

“How’s running a restaurant been?”

“It can be pretty stressful but I love it, and I make sure to always save something for your parents.”

Chanyeol got his dream, was born with it but he never saw that as anything to really be jealous over. They had been friends since primary school so Chanyeol’s restaurant was practically a second home to him. 

When they were kids they had come up with dreams of living together and owning a restaurant together, but high school came and things got complicated. 

“Thanks, for helping my parents out.” Kyungsoo finally mumbled.

“Of course.” Kyungsoo heard his dad’s voice shout something in the back that caused Chanyeol to chuckle. “You’re parents wanna know if you’re coming back for the winter festival.”

The winter festival was almost always set on the same day as some insane blizzard, but even though it was always freezing he only had warm memories. Flashbacks of hot chocolate and sweet lips hits Kyungsoo harder than it should and hearing Chanyeol’s voice just amplifies the nostalgia. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there.” He said softly and listened to Chanyeol tell his parents that before the phone was snatched away from Chanyeol. 

“Bring your friends from Seoul!” He heard his dad shout. “And call more often!”

Kyungsoo giggled. “I will, I’ll call you again soon.”

“We love you!” He heard his parents shout into the phone. 

“I love you too.” Kyungsoo hung up and set his phone down just as he remembered the galbitang. He quickly turned down the heat to a simmer and went back to his seat, it still had another hour before he could eat it. Plenty of time to think everything through. But Kyungsoo wasn’t ready for that, calling his parents was a lot but then getting surprised by Chanyeol was even more. 

It was all overwhelming enough, he needed something to bring him back and take all the stress away. Food was his first thought but he still needed to wait at least another hour then strain the broth and add an egg. His mind wandered before he remembered what Minseok had said earlier. 

Kyungsoo quickly pulled open his messages. 

< come over

He barely had to wait for a response.

> ooh youre finally alive

< seriously come over, 

< i have food and im willing to help u out

> i’ll be there in twenty 

Kyungsoo grinned happily, at least he could count on Minseok to help. 

 

In exactly twenty minutes there's a knock at the door that could only belong to Minseok. Kyungsoo looked up from his phone and sent a glance over to the soup, it had fifteen more minutes left to simmer. There would be a little wait, but at least Kyungsoo wouldn’t have to wait by himself. 

Kyungsoo skipped to the door and opened it to see Minseok dressed in the casual work clothes he’d spotted him in at Starbucks. He let his eyes not so subtly drag down Minseok’s body as he leaned against the door. The black pants hugged his waist showing off soft curves that efficiently hid the toned body underneath.

Minseok faked a scoff before mimicking Kyungsoo. He hadn’t tried with his outfit so it wasn’t anything impressive, but the hungry gaze he was receiving was enough for him to think the opposite. 

“You’re looking like a snack,” Kyungsoo said and pushed himself off the wall so he could properly let Minseok in. 

“I could say the same about you,” Minseok wiggled his eyebrows then laughed. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes with a dry laugh then led his guest over to the table. The whole thing reminded him of Starbucks with the table for two and Minseok’s outfit, but instead of coffee Kyungsoo was serving soup. 

Minseok took a seat across from Kyungsoo then let his eyes wander. Kyungsoo’s apartment wasn’t big, it really only had the bare minimum so it was hard to make a mess. Cleaning was rare unless he was expecting someone, but that was even rarer. The few times he’d had people over was for study groups, but he kind of left his trig study group. That was another story. 

“Nice place,” Minseok commented then turned towards Kyungsoo with clasped hands. “So what are we eating?”

“Galbitang, I hope you like it, I just kind of assumed…” 

Minseok smiled and Kyungsoo stopped his rambling. He was nervous, but not because of Minseok, but because of the call he’d made with his parents. And Chanyeol.

“Don’t worry, I love galbitang, but doesn’t it take ages to make?” 

Kyungsoo nodded. “There’s only a couple minutes left then I just have to add the fried egg and strain the broth.”

“I didn’t know you could cook.” Minseok leaned forward and rested his head on his hands. “I thought you could only do coffee and drinks.”

“And the pastries and pizzas, working at Starbucks is more than just a barista.”

“Is it now.” Minseok hummed out then paused. “Is that what you’re studying in college? Cooking?”

Kyungsoo grimaced and nodded curtly before standing, the galbitang should be ready now. He felt Minseok silently watch him as he began to strain the broth. He knew he was acting off, but he had at least hoped that hanging with Minseok would distract him.

He had been staying in the apartment close to campus for two years now but during the duration of those years his social interactions had significantly been cut down. It was only recently that Kyungsoo had decided to go out to a bar or club every night and pick up a quick fuck. The few times he had hung with the kids in his classes for studying it had seemed they were more preoccupied with gossiping. 

He had Dahyun and Jeongyeon at Starbucks and Minhyuk and his friends if he really wanted to talk to people, but Kyungsoo never made the effort. Even though he and Minseok had only really had sex every time they met up Kyungsoo felt like he was someone that held the potential to be a good friend. 

Kyungsoo cracked an egg into a pan and listened to the sizzle as he tossed his thoughts around in his head. There was something about being friends with Minseok and using him for sex that made him feel dirty because it reminded him of Chanyeol. But this was different, Kyungsoo decided. Feelings and porn didn’t mix, Soojung and Kibum had clearly shown how that went with the newbie. 

Before he knew it, the galbitang was done. He grabbed an oven mitt that brought the pain to the table and set it down on the other mitt. He hurried back to the kitchen to get bowls and utensils before taking his seat again. 

Kyungsoo spooned some soup into a bowl then passed it to Minseok and repeated the action for himself. 

“Enjoy,” He mumbled before taking his spoon and sipping at the broth. With his eyes closed he let the rich flavor touch his taste buds, a sense of home hitting him strong. It didn’t taste the same as when he would make it with his family but it was still good. 

“Wow this is tasty,” Minseok said then slurped up some more making Kyungsoo chuckle. 

“Well did you think it would be bad?” 

“No, I’m just surprised. It reminds me of a restaurant I used to go to as a kid,” He mumbled the last part then took another sip. “I haven’t had good food like this in a while.”

“Really? Don’t you cook?” Kyungsoo was surprised, with a kitchen like Minseok’s he would be constantly cooking. He would only leave to get more groceries then come back and cook more. 

“The thing is…” Minseok mumbled then set his spoon down. “I burn everything I cook.” He looked down at his lap with an almost ashamed look. 

Kyungsoo laughed. “You could always try making things that don’t need heat,” He tried but was shot down with a sharp look. 

“And what doesn’t foods don’t need heat to be made?” 

“Um…ice cream? Or salads.” 

“Not much variety though, that’s why I usually just grab something on my way home or order take out, it’s a lot easier.”

“Well, I could always try and teach you how to cook since eating out that much can’t be easy on your body.”

“Oh please, I get plenty of exercise with all the pornos I film.”

Kyungsoo paused. “That wasn’t exactly what I meant, but...you do have a nice body.”

“Yeah, that’s all people talk about the second the camera stops rolling, especially Jongdae. He loves my body.” 

Kyungsoo watched as Minseok bit his tongue and looked down at the soup with a flushed face. Part of him told him to let Minseok’s sudden shyness slide by, but the other half needed to investigate. 

“You and Jongdae are close, huh?” He tried carefully and was rewarded with a shrug. 

“I guess.” 

Minseok swallowed down more soup so Kyungsoo let it slide. Jongdae and Minseok were a mystery that he wanted to solve, but maybe another day. 

Soon they had both finished their soup with satisfied smiles. Kyungsoo was feeling better now thanks to Minseok. He remembered the small list of things he owed to the other and decided today he would make the list smaller. 

Kyungsoo studied Minseok carefully before dropping to his knees in front of the elder. 

“Should I finally return the favor?” Kyungsoo asked suggestively and placed a hand on Minseok’s thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. The dress pants were thicker than he expected, but he just dragged his hand over Minseok’s thighs hoping that he would be able to feel him and maybe get hard. 

A nervous laugh left Minseok before a hand landed on top of his own. “Now I see why you wanted me to come over,” Kyungsoo stopped his hand and looked up with a frown, was this a rejection? “But don’t stop!” Minseok dropped Kyungsoo’s hand and leaned back. Kyungsoo remained still for a moment before he put he continued. 

He didn’t waste any time teasing Minseok into hardness so his crotch was bulging against the fancy fabric. He pulled away with a sly grin that had Minseok choking. 

An idea had popped up as he had watched Minseok’s breath stutter and his eyes close while his hands avoided the one area he knew Minseok needed to be touched. Something about his closed eyes triggered something in Kyungsoo that had him standing boldly. 

“W-Where are you going?” Minseok asked a little breathlessly. The lust in desperation in his eyes had blood rushing to Kyungsoo’s gut and a wonderful plan forming in his head.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right back,” Kyungsoo turned and sashayed into his bedroom. Once he was out of sight he hurried to his dresser and dug through his sock drawer until he found it. He only owned one tie, just a simple black one that was more expensive than he liked to admit, but it would be perfect for what he had in mind. 

When he returned Minseok was impatiently palming at his crotch, pants already unzipped and ready to be taken off. Kyungsoo laughed quietly and hid the tie behind his back before strutting towards Minseok. The second the elder caught him his hand stopped, but he kept it over his hardening member instead of acting like he hadn’t but touching it. Kyungsoo wasn’t angry about it, he was too excited to test out this idea of his to really care. 

“What’s behind your back?” 

Kyungsoo’s smiled widened as he pulled out the tie. There was a brief look of confusion on Minseok’s face before he realized what Kyungsoo was propositioning. 

“A blindfold?” Minseok looked a little skeptical causing Kyungsoo to droop a little. 

“It was just an idea, we don’t have to if you don’t want to-”

“No, let’s try it. I’ve never used one on myself but why not?” Minseok leaned forward in the chair, grabbing the tie and putting it up to his eyes. Kyungsoo watched for a moment before reaching in to help tie it. 

He stepped back and admire the way the tie fit right in with Minseok’s theme. All together it was really hot and he found himself fighting a boner as he remembered that he was returning a favor, not asking for another. 

Minseok’s hands rested themselves on the armrests of the chair as he breathed in anticipation. Kyungsoo got onto his knees then slowly reached out to grab the waistband. Minseok’s hips lifted and helped him shimmy the pants down enough so he could get a closer look at what he was about to put in his mouth. 

Kyungsoo leaned forward until his nose brushed against the thin fabric. Immediately Minseok made a sound of surprise that had Kyungsoo’s dick twitching in its cage of fabric. He tried to ignore it and let his lips mouth the outline of Minseok’s cock slow enough so he got an idea of what it looked like even though he’d already seen it on three other occasions.

He was no expert at sucking dick, but Kyungsoo didn’t think he was bad at it with the little sounds of pleasure he was getting out of Minseok from just rubbing his lips. It was teasing and he knew it, but he was just doing what he’d promised, returning the favor. 

After a while though he could tell Minseok was growing impatient so he quickly pulled out Minseok’s cock and gave him no time to react before he put the crown in his mouth and gave it a hard suck. 

Minseok whimpered then blindly grabbed at Kyungsoo’s hair as he pulled back with a satisfied pop. They both pause, Minseok catching his breath with fingers curled in Kyungsoo’s locks and Kyungsoo simply watching Minseok slowly become undone. 

It wasn’t long before he felt Minseok guiding his head back to his erect dick. He complied and licked up the side before taking it into his mouth. The hand buried in his hair stroked his scalp as Kyungsoo twirled his tongue around Minseok’s head, licking and sucking up the precome that dribbled out. He let out a breath through his nose before dropping his jaw and swallowing more of Minseok down. He wrapped one of his hands around the bottom of Minseok’s cock and began to slowly bob his head with groans and moans of approval leaving Minseok. His hand twisted and pumped Minseok’s cock at an entirely different rate from his mouth. 

He didn’t want Minseok to cum so easily, he wanted to drag this on so Kyungsoo would pull off and let Minseok cool down as he gave little licks before deep throating him again. It was a slow build up that he could tell was driving Minseok insane, but all the noises and reactions he was getting from it was worth it, even if the hand in his hair was painfully holding on. 

It wasn’t easy to ignore how turned on he was by this. His erection painfully strained against his pants as Kyungsoo bobbed his head faster. Minseok was close and growing just as impatient as Kyungsoo was so he decided to hurry things up a bit, deep throating Minseok until he was gagging around the length, but that didn’t stop him. 

Wet sounds intertwined with moans as Kyungsoo worked quickly until Minseok was the one guiding him. It wasn’t long before white was shooting down his throat leaving him no choice but to swallow. Minseok panted and untangled his hands from Kyungsoo’s hair and let him pull away. A string of drool left his lips as he looked up at Minseok to see his hands fumbling with the blindfold before it fell. 

Minseok’s eyes fluttered before they landed on Kyungsoo. 

“That was one of the best blowjobs I have ever had,” Minseok stated with cheeks still flush.

Kyungsoo giggled then cleared his throat. “One of? You mean it wasn’t the best?” He pouted and noted how hoarse his voice now sounded and how there was a faint ache in his jaw. He hadn’t experienced this in a while but he shook it off and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. 

“Second only to my own,” Minseok assured. 

They looked at each other for a moment before Kyungsoo remembered his own hard member. “Can I fuck you?” He asked and could tell immediately that Minseok was down. A smile curled his lips before he jumped up and sat on Minseok’s lap. His hand dug into Minseok’s fluffy hair as he pulled their heads closer until their noses brushed and their eyelashes tickled each other's cheeks. 

He stared into Minseok’s eyes and once against found it hard to believe that this man was technically a hyung, but honorifics didn’t matter during sex. 

Kyungsoo connected their lips and gave Minseok no time to press back before he had his tongue in the other’s mouth, petting and exploring every bit until Minseok closed his lips around Kyungsoo and sucked. He moaned softly and pulled back with a smirk. He could feel Minseok’s member coming back to life beneath him so with a wicked thought he ground down. Immediately he felt arms wrap around his waist and urge him on as their lips connected again. 

In this position Kyungsoo was now taller, Minseok’s head tilted up to keep their tongues entangled while their hips moved against each other. The soft sounds they made were lost in the other’s lips, swallowed by tongues and hands cupping a jaw and bodies moving together like this is what they were made to do. 

Kyungsoo was lost in pleasure, after blowing Minseok for so long and ignoring his own erection it now felt twice as good to feel Minseok rub against him. He dropped his head into Minseok’s neck and sighed. He wouldn’t last much longer like this. Kyungsoo placed a quick kiss on Minseok’s adam apple then he stilled his hips. 

“Maybe we should move this to my bedroom,” He breathed into Minseok’s neck. The other’s hips stuttered to a reluctant stop before Kyungsoo felt a hand grab his butt. His eyes widened as he was lifted up, his legs instinctively coming to wrap around Minseok’s hips as he was carried down the short hallway to his bedroom. 

The mattress caught a wide eyed Kyungsoo as Minseok leaned over him looking only slightly out of breath. 

“I could’ve walked,” Kyungsoo said and was rewarded with a chuckle. 

“Well if we would’ve walked you wouldn’t be under me,” Minseok smirked then dipped his head down to suck under Kyungsoo’s ear. 

“But I thought I was topping…” Minseok’s lips latched onto Kyungsoo’s ear and sent shivers straight to his groin. He was confused since he thought this was what Minseok would want, especially since he would get to experience Kyungsoo’s more dominant side. 

A few sucks later Minseok pulled back and looked down at Kyungsoo like a snack. “I don’t know,” He said and tapped the side of Kyungsoo’s neck as he continued, “topping you sounds pretty tempting right now.”

Kyungsoo blinked and put his hands on Minseok’s shoulder and pushed him over then crawled on top. 

“How about now?” He purred. 

Now that Kyungsoo was looking down at Minseok again he felt much more in power. He slid his leg in between Minseok’s so his knee rubbed right up against his member. He didn’t move it, he just let it rest against it as he dragged a hand down Minseok’s chest, giving him no time to answer before he was popping buttons open. 

Minseok’s hand grabbed his when he reached the last button holding his shirt together. “Shouldn’t you only return one favor at a time?” 

Before Kyungsoo could open his mouth he was back on his back with one hand pinned above his head. “Plus this won’t count, I’ll fuck you then some other time you can show me your topping skills, how’s that sound?”

Kyungsoo didn’t have to think about it because his erection decided for him. Whatever his brain was telling him was irrelevant with the way his cock just wanted to be in Minseok, controlling his moans and pleasure. He wanted Minseok under him as he fucks him slow and long, no rush, just pleasure. 

He was not going to give that up and just take Minseok’s dick, so he hooked a leg around Minseok’s hip and used his free hand to pull him flush against him. 

“I’ve bottomed for you twice now, don’t you think I should top for once?” Kyungsoo looked into Minseok’s eyes and could tell that he wasn’t going to give this up anytime soon. 

“And one more time won’t hurt.”

“Technically it will.”

Minseok rolled his eyes then leaned forward so their noses were touching. “I’ll make sure it doesn’t,” He said then kissed Kyungsoo softly. 

“How about you just ride me,” Kyungsoo mumbled against Minseok’s lips. The elder pulled away and frowned. 

“You really won’t give this up, huh?” 

“Never.” 

“Well, I guess that answers that,” Minseok sat up and flicked off the last button holding his shirt together. Kyungsoo happily watched him shrug off his shirt revealing the toned body that made Minseok look closer to his age. He leaned up then with the help of Minseok pulled his shirt over his head. 

Now that they were both shirtless and staring at each other Kyungsoo couldn’t help but feel impatient. 

“Come on cowboy, we don’t have all day,” Kyungsoo grinned while Minseok huffed. 

“Sorry pony but I can’t ride without lube.”

“Yeah, you might want that,” Kyungsoo mumbled then rolled out from under Minseok. He went to his dresser where he kept a stash of lube next to his socks. 

Minseok put his hands behind his head and watched Kyungsoo slip off the rest of his clothes before he followed. When they were finally naked, Kyungsoo took a seat in between Minseok’s legs and spread them. 

Lust burned Kyungsoo’s eyes as he squeezed some lube onto his fingers before reaching down and finding Minseok’s hole. The elder laid with a relaxed look on his face as Kyungsoo carefully slid a finger in. If he didn’t know better he would think that Minseok was already prepped and ready with the way he was so easily taking his fingers. 

The warmth that enveloped his finger had his dick desperately throbbing and wanting to be shoved right in, but he was going to make this about Minseok, and if Minseok wanted to ride him then he would let him. 

Minseok’s relaxed face scrunched as Kyungsoo eased in another finger. He watched as Minseok let out a breathy moan and smirked. Contradictory to what Kyungsoo had said early, he took his time stretching Minseok out slowly as his fingers searched for the spot that would make Minseok see stars. 

He knew right away when he found it by the way Minseok jumped and let out a groan that surprised them both. Kyungsoo gave him a moment to recover before he pressed his fingers against the other’s prostate and watched as Minseok bit down on his lip. 

“Are you still trying to keep that ‘experienced top’ thing up?” Kyungsoo asked as he angled his fingers so with every push and pull he brushed Minseok’s prostate. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Minseok ground out through clenched teeth. It was obvious he was trying to hold in how good Kyungsoo fingering him felt. Kyungsoo found it funny but he would much rather hear him than see him struggling like this. 

“Oh come on,” With ease, Kyungsoo brought a third finger up to Minseok’s rim and pressed it in and watched with calculating eyes as Minseok twitched and let out another noise before biting his lip hard. 

Kyungsoo continued to stretch and finger Minseok’s hole with the occasional reward of a breathy whimper or moan when he hit his prostate. It wasn’t enough to satisfy his painfully hard cock so without another thought, Kyungsoo pulled his fingers out. 

“I think you’re all prepped and ready to ride.”

Minseok looked a little doubtful, but Kyungsoo sent him an eased smile. He scooched back so his back was resting against the headboard then lubed his member up while Minseok crawled over. 

Kyungsoo grabbed Minseok’s hips and Minseok straddled him. He seemed nervous so Kyungsoo rubbed a pattern into his hip while Minseok got himself situated.

“Have you ever bottomed before?” He suddenly wondered aloud. 

Minseok’s hesitated breath said it all. Kyungsoo looked up at Minseok and realized this is why he had argued so hard. He carefully reached up and cupped Minseok’s face so that he was looking at him. 

“Look if this is your first time then I’ll let you be in control, okay? We’ll take it as slow as you need.” He said softly and saw something flicker in Minseok’s eyes. 

“Don’t worry about me, it’s just...been a while.” 

Kyungsoo nodded, he understood. It was just like his first porno, the first time he’d bottomed in a while. 

“Do you still want to do this?” He asked and searched Minseok’s unwavering gaze. 

“Of course,” Minseok scoffed then patted Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I’m not chickening out or anything, just…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” 

Minseok scoffed again, but this time he looked more at ease. Kyungsoo patted Minseok’s cheek with a sense of pride.

“I’m ready when you are.” He said softly and smiled when Minseok nodded. 

“Okay,” Minseok breathed, “let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yoooo   
> first off exo keeps dropping shit and i'm mcfreaking out so i decided to update after years lmao  
> also sept 5 exo is releasing the repackage so maybe i can get another chapter up by then, probably not but hey i'll try  
> oh and i wanna thank everyone for all the kudos and comments and the people that read my shit because it always makes my day and motivates me to get on with this shit  
> and i know i promised kaisoo and i still plan of having kaisoo but it's taking a long ass time :/  
> but i love you guys and exo and kyungsoo and i hope y'all have a good day and that y'all are enjoying this


	8. The Mysteries of Minseok and Jongdae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter sucks but this is just to reassure y'all that i am alive

Minseok sat with a whimper, his body hunched over Kyungsoo, his knuckles white as they gripped Kyungsoo’s shoulders. He sank down with a groan and bowed his head so his hair fell over his watering eyes. When he was fully down, Kyungsoo’s cock shoved deep up in him, he loosened his grip and grabbed Kyungsoo’s chin connecting their lips hard and fast. 

Kyungsoo was breathless, panting through his nose as he let Minseok lick into his mouth. He rubbed his hands into Minseok’s waist and let Minseok tilt his head back as he pressed closer. 

From experience, Kyungsoo could guess this sudden passionate kiss was just a distraction from the pain of having something shoved in you, but Kyungsoo knew other ways to help Minseok forget the pain. 

Minseok gasped and dropped his head, resting it in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck when Kyungsoo yanked on Minseok’s forgotten cock. He grinned down into Minseok’s hair then gave his dick a few strokes trying to ignore his own dick shoved into a hot cavern and left for dead. He pet the head of Minseok’s dick and listened to Minseok’s shuddering breaths that ran hot against his skin. He was enjoying this quite a bit, even more so when Minseok licked at Kyungsoo’s neck almost like encouragement to not stop. 

He fisted the hard cock and let out a sigh as Minseok’s teeth scratched at his chest. The slight pain mixed with the pleasure of having his pulsing member bathing in heat had him mindlessly bucking up into Minseok. 

“Fff-” Minseok cried making Kyungsoo instantly regret it. 

“Shit! Minseok I’m so-” Kyungsoo got cut off by the gasp that left his lips caused by the sudden movement on top of him. 

Minseok rocked forwards again, lifting his head up to watch Kyungsoo bite his lips and bang his head against the wall. Minseok chuckled and placed his hand over Kyungsoo’s that was lying limp on his cock, he wrapped their hands around the hard and helped Kyungsoo get back in the kick of things. He lazily stroked Minseok and watched the elder get to work, leaning back before lifting his hips up a bit and dropping back down with a moan. 

If Kyungsoo wasn’t so breathless and blinded by pleasure than he might’ve grabbed a camera because this was worth recording. The way Minseok huffed and let out pleased sounds, the way his eyes watered with unshed tears too stubborn to fall, the way his lips parted, the way his cheeks and chest flushed and glistened with a hint of sweat. It was all so pretty and definitely something for Kyungsoo to think about later. 

He grinned up at Minseok then began rocking up into him as Minseok fell down. It wasn’t long before Minseok was coming in Kyungsoo’s hands, hips stuttering to a stop as he twitched from his orgasm. Kyungsoo gave him a minute to breathe before he pushed Minseok into the bed and spread his legs. His slipped his cock back in and pounded into Minseok fast enough so he was coming a few moments later. 

He collapsed onto Minseok with a giggle. 

“You should let me top more often.”

\--

The next morning Kyungsoo woke up cuddled into Minseok’s chest. They were both naked and buried under the covers. Neither had bothered to get cleaned up, but now that Kyungsoo’s was awake he was feeling awfully disgusting. 

He showered under hot water, and when he got out Minseok was gone. A note scribbled onto a torn sheet of paper on his desk caught his attention. 

‘I have to work but hmu whenever you wanna top xx’ 

\--

A few nights later Kyungsoo headed over to Minseok’s for supper. Unsurprisingly, Jongdae was there, but it wasn’t a bother since he considered them all both to be friends. 

They’re halfway through a pizza when Jongdae introduced alcohol. Minseok looked a little iffy but easily took the can and cracked it open. Kyungsoo did the same then bumped his can with the other two before taking a long drink. 

“Ah~” He sighed out with a satisfied grin. “It’s been so long since I’ve drank.” 

Minseok looked half alarmed. “Really? Why’s that?” 

“College, alcohol and studies don’t really mix.” Kyungsoo shrugged. “I just gave up one for the other.”

Jongdae let out a pleased sound then set his can down with a clink. “I know for a fact that Minseok could never do that, he drinks every night.”

“I do not,” Minseok sank in his seat with a pout, “it just goes well with food.”

“Sure,” Jongdae rolled his eyes. 

Kyungsoo grinned as he watched the two interact. It was clear they were close, and since Jongdae knew Minseok’s drinking habits-- every night at that meant they have had to spend plenty of time together. Every night. He briefly wondered if they were dating or in some sort of open relationship, but he thought that would probably be something to ask Minseok or Jongdae alone instead of putting them on the spot like that and ruining the mood. 

“Did you guys hear about the new year's party?” Jongdae leaned over the table with mischief lit in his eyes. 

“What party?” Kyungsoo asked and watched Jongdae’s lips curl into a smirk. 

“It’s the party of the year, one of the only parties that will ever matter in your short life that’s held once a year.”

“That’s not much of an explanation…” He muttered then looked to Minseok hoping he could do a better job. 

Minseok sighed. “It’s basically this giant orgy with a lot of drinks--”

“--That will be the time of your life.” Jongdae finished. 

“It’s usually pretty fun, Baekhyun holds it every year and films every second of it so we all make money off it.”

“That’s if you whip out your dick,” Jongdae adds. 

“Well technically you don’t need your dick out but yes, it’ll be messy and wild, but a great way to start the year.”

Kyungsoo looked between the two of them and shrugged. “Sounds like all pros to me, I’m in.”

\--

The new year's party was still more than a month away, but Kyungsoo had it all figured out. He would dabble around and film some more videos while managing to study for midterms, then he would go to his parent’s for a bit and come back to end the year at this big party. He was anticipating it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again i'm sorry this chapter sucks and is short, i promise the next one will be better, longer and maybe even have some kaisoo  
> i'm sorry it takes so long to update but i'm trying so don't give up on me yet  
> also thank u guys so much for reading and leaving all those kudos, i love y'all <3


	9. Foreplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> howdy, sorry if this is turning to shit

It was mid-November when it first snowed. Kyungsoo was staying up late preparing for midterms when he looked out the window and saw the ground filling with white in the light of the street lamps. The snow has him remembering his parents. If it wasn’t too late he would call them, but he’s sure they wouldn’t appreciate a late call. 

Kyungsoo closed his book and shoved it and his notebook off his bed. It was one in the morning and he was exhausted. He would just study later he decided and reached for his phone. 

His side job had been pretty dry lately since Kyungsoo hadn’t filmed anything new. Soojung had offered him a few jobs but he hadn’t accepted, excuses like studying and school coming up instead. But he figured he should get back into the routine again since he did have to buy presents for the holidays soon.

His finger hovered over Minseok’s contact since he was his go-to fuck buddy lately. Maybe he would film something quick with him just to make a few extra bills, but then again that would require calling in the whole crew. 

Kyungsoo scrolled past him and saw Jongdae, he was a reasonable option and a good fuck, but once again the crew… 

Finally, his thumb landed on Jongin and he remembered Jongin’s hobby, filming. He thought about it for a moment and realized doing another quick vid with Jongin might actually be not that bad of an idea. Last time had been fun, and Jongin seemed like a good person, one who considered what he would actually want instead of going off a script, not that that bothered Kyungsoo much. 

He rolled over and made his decision.

\--

There was half an hour to close time and Kyungsoo was feeling exhausted but accomplished since he had so far managed to handle three shifts by himself. By some miracle, the rush hour wasn’t nearly as bad as he thought it would be so that was something to have him happy. 

The last customer he had seen was at eight and so far the place had been empty. He wasn’t expecting anyone more besides maybe one or two people looking for a late night snack or a quick coffee, so he decided to start cleaning up a bit. Sure he could leave it for the morning shift and hear shit from them tomorrow, but Kyungsoo decided to actually do his job for once. He began wiping down the counters, absently humming as he cleaned up the spilled caramel and chocolate dust among other things. 

Kyungsoo was furiously scrubbing at a dried piece of caramel when he heard the door ding. He looked up and saw a head of pink prance in, fluffy tufts of hair bouncing with each step. It distracted him for a moment before he was straightening up and hurrying over to the guy. The pink haired fellow was staring at the menu in thought so Kyungsoo took a moment to take in his looks, he was a little taller than himself with pretty features that made him do a double take. He knew that face! 

His cheeks lit up like a match as Baekhyun hummed softly before looking at Kyungsoo with chestnut brown eyes that sparkled. 

“One white chocolate mocha and can I get one of those cinnamon roll things?” 

“Of course,” Kyungsoo murmured and rang it up. Baekhyun handed him a few bills then Kyungsoo gave him some change before grabbing one of the “cinnamon roll things”. “Do you want it for here?” He asked and met Baekhyun’s eyes. 

The pink haired man shrugged. “Sure.” 

Kyungsoo nodded and set the roll on a plate with a fork. He handed it to Baekhyun with his eyes downcast and his cheeks still glowing before dashing back to get working on the mocha. He tried not to make a mess after cleaning, but there was still a mess to be cleaned so it didn’t really matter either way. 

The lid snapped on with a loud noise that was almost startling in the silence. Kyungsoo flinched then hurried over to where Baekhyun was now sitting. He set the drink down and was about to scurry back to work until Baekhyun’s lips parted. 

“You’re Kyungsoo, right?” 

Kyungsoo gulped and hoped Baekhyun didn’t hear. “Ahh...yeah.”

Baekhyun’s head tilted to the side as he stuck a straw in his drink that put it to his lips. “It really is a small world,” He murmured. 

“Yeah…” He agreed since seeing Baekhyun in the flesh was something he never expected, or even getting recognized. It was almost an honor until he realized what exactly he was being recognized for. 

“And do you know who I am?” 

“Uh, Baekhyun, right?”

Baekhyun smiled then motioned for Kyungsoo to take a seat. He did and in the back of his head wondered if he should actually be doing work instead of talking to Baekhyun, but he ignored it. The fork scraped against the plate as Baekhyun ate some of the sweet with a happy smile. He swallowed down some coffee before clearing his throat. 

“You haven’t been in a vid recently, have you?” The way Baekhyun looked at him told Kyungsoo he already knew the answer, but he responded anyway. 

“No, the last one I did was with Jongin.”

Baekhyun hummed again and studied Kyungsoo. “Was it fun?”

“Fun?” 

“Yeah, did you like it?”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo mumbled as another blush dusted his cheeks. “Yeah…” 

Baekhyun paused for a moment, seemingly for effect before he curled his hands under his chin and gave Kyungsoo his full attention. “Do you wanna have more fun?”

More fun? Kyungsoo wondered if Baekhyun was proposing the idea of them filming together, but he wasn’t left to wonder long. 

“Sehun and I were planning something soon but I think it would be perfect if we spiced things up a bit.” Baekhyun was grinning now. His eyes lit up with excitement. “We could do something soon if you want…?”

Kyungsoo blanked. Once again he was being invited into more porn with another stranger, well two strangers. And this would surely be much different from the time with Jongin because Kyungsoo would be with two people. It might’ve been easier if it were Minseok and Jongdae since he felt like he knew them a bit more, but doing a threesome probably wouldn’t be easy. 

‘I...uh sure.” 

“Great! Give me your number and I’ll text you the details!” 

Kyungsoo recited his number then stood with Baekhyun. He was about to grab the now empty plate but stopped when he felt a hand cup his cheek. He froze and watched Baekhyun with wide eyes as the pink haired man leaned it and landed a sweet kiss on his lips. 

“See you soon!” Baekhyun chirped before leaving with his half-empty coffee. 

Kyungsoo blinked at the door then licked his lips that now tasted like something sweet. Cinnamon.

\-- 

Kyungsoo left Starbucks with only a hint of a mess left behind. He didn’t really care about the morning shift at this point, the encounter with Baekhyun left a bigger impression than an angry Jinki every will. 

After showering Kyungsoo has the rest of the night to study so he gets to work. An hour or two in his phone was notified with a text from Jongin. The night before they had talked, fortunately, Jongin had been up and decided to meet up at Jongin’s Friday night. Kyungsoo dropped his pencil and slid his phone over to see a picture. His eyes widened at the sight of stockings laid out across a dark comforter and a caption of ‘what do you think of these?’

Kyungsoo absently tapped his foot while he typed out a response.

< are those for you or for me?

for you >  
if u want to wear them >

< sure

The thigh socks were decorated with lace at the top, two bows adorning each one. They were cute, Kyungsoo thought. He wouldn’t mind wearing them, especially since it would be something new. 

That was the thing about Jongin, he’s actually open to experimenting and messing around, Kyungsoo liked that. 

\--

Friday came along like any day of the week. Classes then a bit of work. He surprisingly didn’t hear anything from morning shift so he took pride in that and decided to slack off since he only had to work for two hours. 

Dahyun and Jeongyeon were all giggly in the front, whispering to each other whenever no one was waiting to have their order taken. Kyungsoo found it odd but he didn’t ask them about it, just gave them a lifted eyebrow when he caught them glancing at him. 

Other than those two, his shift went fine. Kyungsoo went home to clean himself up before he found himself standing outside Jongin’s door again. 

Thit time he wasn’t so anxious since he knew Jongin wasn’t some stalker or serial killer, but he was still nervous. Kyungsoo knocked on the door and barely had to wait for it to open. Jongin stood on the other side and welcomed him in with a grin. 

“How have you been Kyungsoo?” Jongin asked then closed the door behind him.

“I’ve been alright, how about you?” He asked back and let his eyes roam the big apartment. He would never be able to adjust to how not only Jongin lived but Minseok and Jongdae, their homes were gigantic compared to his own. 

“Pretty bored actually.”

Kyungsoo glanced over at the taller and felt his lips twitch into a smile. “Well, then I guess we should get started, huh?” 

Jongin turned to Kyungsoo with a wide smirk and teeth that sparkled. “That’s just what I want to hear. “ Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s hand and lightly tugged. They went down a hallway that led to a bedroom with a wall made of windows. The theme in here was as white as the theme in the living room, like a hotel. It was nice though, paired with the wood flooring and sunlit lighting. 

Jongin led Kyungsoo over to the bed where the stockings laid out against the almost wrinkleless bed. The white material was cross-hatched up to the top where a section of lace sat under a pink satin bow. So simple and yet they were so...

“Pretty,” Kyungsoo mumbled and reached out with his hand that wasn’t holding onto Jongin’s to touch the soft material. 

“And they’ll look even prettier on you,” Jongin said softly and pulled Kyungsoo closer. 

Kyungsoo dropped the stocking and grabbed onto Jongin’s shirt. He was drawn closer until their bodies pressed flush against each other. He peered up at Jongin and bumped his forehead lightly, squeezing his hand as he did so. Jongin chuckled then grasped Kyungsoo’s chin and landed a kiss on his nose. 

The way Jongin was smiling down at him so intimately with their hands still connected had Kyungsoo’s insides fluttering. He felt like he had just eaten something too sweet and was now cringing at the flavor, except now the look in Jongin’s eyes just felt like it held too many unidentified emotions. 

The moment didn’t last though as Jongin uncurled their hands and stepped back leaving Kyungsoo flustered and confused. He opened his mouth then closed it, not sure what to say. He felt awkward and out of place, but he shook it off and pressed his lips together. 

“Shouldn’t we get undressed?”

Jongin smirked. “You get undressed, I’m gonna try something new.”

“...Something new?”

“Trust me, you’ll like it.”

Kyungsoo held Jongin’s gaze for a for a breath then nodded. “Alright.” He shrugged his shirt off and watched Jongin mess with his camera. He stepped out of his pants and reached for the socks, carefully pulling them up and finding comfort in the way they fit. 

Looking down, he fingered the bow and stretched his legs out, admiring the way it makes him look extra feminine. His black boxers somewhat ruined the image, but they would be off soon enough. 

“So what’s the plan?” Kyungsoo finally asked and drew Jongin’s attention away from the camera. He could tell right away when Jongin’s eyes caught sight of the stockings hugging his legs because of the way Jongin’s jaw dropped and his muscles slacked like jelly. His cheeks burned as Jongin’s gaze traveled up his body before locking with Kyungsoo’s. 

“Wow,” Jongin cleared his throat then set down the camera. “Um, well for starters let's get those boxers off you,” He closed the distance between them and put his hands on Kyungsoo’s waist before fingering the underwear down over the stockings. 

Kyungsoo twitched anxiously now that they were so close. He felt exposed being the only one naked and with Jongin still eyeing him, but he didn’t cover up. It’s not like he was confident in his body, but it was just him and Jongin so why should he hide?

Jongin’s hands fell away as he turned and grabbed his camera. “How do you feel about using toys?” 

“Toys…” Kyungsoo mumbled. “It will be a first, but I guess I’m open to it.”

“You guess?” Jongin snickered around the camera. 

“Let’s use them.” He corrected and watched Jongin hide his pleasure behind the device. Jongin dropped the camera and motioned for Kyungsoo to get on the bed. He complied and crawled on before lying on his back with his feet dangling off the ledge. 

Jongin was in the closet, shuffling around when Kyungsoo snuck his hands under his head to watch him reach up on his tiptoes revealing a slice of skin. It disappeared quickly as Jongin landed on his feet and dug through the box. Jongin grinned at him then came over and set the box on the floor so the bed was blocking his view of the box’s contents. He pouted but only received the same mysterious grin Jongin had been sending him since he arrived. 

“Before we start…” Jongin knelt and place his hands on Kyungsoo ankles, tugging lightly. He took the hint and shimmied down the bed so his legs were over the side with Jongin’s head neatly in between. “We might want to get this up,” Jongin poked at Kyungsoo’s dick and earned a soft sound of surprise. 

Kyungsoo propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at Jongin. He watched Jongin raise a finger that circled the crown, he shivered in delight and already felt arousal pooling in his stomach. The little stimulation didn’t seem like much, but when Jongin connected his eyes with Kyungsoo and let his finger trail down his length all the while watching Kyungsoo he decided he could live with just this. 

A breathy sound left his lips as Jongin wrapped a hand around his base and gave it a few painfully slow pumps that were doing their job. Kyungsoo bit his lip and let his eyelids fall closed, focusing on the hand that was teasing him just enough for him to want more. Jongin was taking his time and getting a reaction out of him before the camera was even rolling, going out of his way and making sure Kyungsoo knew by the way his eyes burned into Kyungsoo’s skin. Even with his eyes closed he could tell, but he wasn’t even embarrassed at this point, he was too focused on the hand that occasionally sent a squeeze to his erection and the way his body jumped with want for more. 

Jongin was doing a spectacular job at keeping Kyungsoo speechless, well not speechless because even though his lip was caught between his teeth it didn’t stop the groans in the back of his throat as he tossed his head back. Somewhere in Kyungsoo’s lust filled mind he thought Jongin was too good at this, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. His arms gave out, but the bed was there to catch him, the fluffy white comforter serving as a nice place to rest his head as he finally let all the pent-up sounds of pleasure escape. But the second Kyungsoo’s twitching body fully responded Jongin’s hand disappeared. 

Kyungsoo’s breathing is heavy when he opens his eyes, a ray of golden sunlight hitting his eyes making him squint down at Jongin. He hadn’t realized it, but sometime during the time Jongin put his hands on Kyungsoo and taken them off the camera had turned on. No wonder Jongin was only using one hand. 

He remembered last time when Jongin had simply asked for him to call him Kai, so he kept that in mind as he raised himself up on his elbows once his breath was somewhat caught. 

“Kai…” He murmured and saw Jongin’s eyes flick up away from the box. There was warmth and excitement in those brown orbs that told him not to be worried. He trusted Jongin after all, so he simply laid back and waited until he felt a hand rub at his thighs, warmth spreading through the thigh socks and making his cheeks heat as well. It was just innocent touching, but when he looked down he could tell Jongin knew exactly what he was doing from the look in his eyes. 

The camera was trained on his thighs, but not Jongin. His fingers ran over the bow, then up, up, up until he was fondling Kyungsoo’s balls, cupping them gently before letting them fall in favor of sliding his hand up Kyungsoo’s erection then back down. It was almost like a massage with the speed Jongin was going at and the way he was trying so hard to make Kyungsoo feel good, but it was just that. He just wished he had more. 

There's a click of a bottle of lube opening, Kyungsoo felt the excitement and arousal swirl together and make him giddy. He looked down at Jongin and watched Jongin prod at his hole. Those dark brown eyes were on Kyungsoo’s body, his hot gaze made Kyungsoo’s body hot and wanting more than just this. 

Kyungsoo thought Jongin must secretly be a mind reader because he didn’t have to wait long before he was getting just what he’d wanted. More. It couldn’t have been more than five minutes later before Jongin was curling three fingers deep inside Kyungsoo, his back arching off the bed with his erection throbbing painfully against his stomach. 

He panted out a whine that drew Jongin’s eyes up. Kyungsoo bit down a moan and watched a smirk crawl across Jongin's lips. Just like that, the building pressure in his stomach disappeared with the pull of Jongin’s fingers slipping out of him. 

“W-What-?” Kyungsoo began but stopped when Jongin raised the fingers that had been in Kyungsoo up to his lips motioning for him not to speak. He was confused but he did what Jongin wanted. Jongin flipped the camera around so it was on him then he reached over to place it on Kyungsoo’s stomach, just above his member. Kyungsoo sent Jongin a questioning look, but Jongin was already bending down to look in that damn box again, what more did he need from that thing? He wanted to move, but he didn’t want to ruin Jongin’s artful film work, even if it just meant odd angles and high quality, so he laid still until he felt a reassuring hand on his knee. 

He couldn’t see Jongin well since the camera blocked most of his view, so the light brush of lips against his thighs caused his whole body to twitch in surprise. The surprise quickly changed when he whimpered softly as Jongin pulled the flesh of his thigh between his teeth, the feeling shot straight to his groin. 

Kyungsoo wanted to reach down and pull Jongin’s head up so he could kiss him or maybe make Jongin kiss his erection, but he didn’t dislike the attention to his thighs. The kisses and nibbles that dove around the thigh socks were sure to leave marks on his skin, but he wasn’t going to stop Jongin, especially since he was slowly making steady progress up until he was sucking a mark into Kyungsoo’s hip. His lips unlatched with a pop, then his hand was there lightly rubbing at the wet skin as his other hand tapped Kyungsoo’s member. 

The unexpected touch made Kyungsoo jolt before he was quickly begging for more, but Jongin has other ideas. The camera was still successfully blocking his view, but it didn’t stop him from feeling something soft wrap around the base of his hardened dick. Confused, he tried to crane his neck to get a view of what was happening but then the pressure around his member tightened so suddenly he almost choked from surprise. Jongin's hand disappeared but the pressure around his dick didn’t. 

“Aah,” Jongin said and finally removed the camera. He pointed it at Kyungsoo’s lower body then continued, “You have such a pretty cock.” Kyungsoo propped himself up and looked down to see that the mysterious pressure around dick was actually a ribbon the same color as the ones on his thighs, thighs that were now red with blossoming bruises and teeth marks. He gulped and realized just how turned on he was now that he had seen just what Jongin had been doing down there and what he had left behind. 

Something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention, something in Jongin’s hand. It was slightly hidden but there was no way Kyungsoo wouldn’t have been able to make out what it was just from a glimpse. He gulped and found himself relaxing as Jongin brought the pastel dildo to his entrance. 

Never before had he used a dildo, why would he need to when he could just visit a college bar and find some dick there? He didn’t know what Jongin was planning, but he had everything else all coordinated so why not go along with it. 

Jongin must’ve found time earlier to lube up the toy because it slid right in with little resistance. The tip of it poked his prostate and made him gasp. Jongin paused and ducked back down to his box, he was really going all out this time. Kyungsoo heard the light tinkle before he saw the handcuffs edged with white fluff that matched with the pink and lace theme. Jongin was too prepared. 

“Safe word?” Jongin asked and set the camera down. He stood up and leaned over Kyungsoo, taking his hands and placing them above his head. 

Kyungsoo blanked. He hadn’t expected to leap this far, but he didn’t want to stop now, especially with that damn dildo just sitting inside him, he wished Jongin would just give him the real thing instead of all this. 

Jongin must have sensed Kyungsoo’s hesitation because he leaned down a kissed him, his teeth softly biting into Kyungsoo’s bottom lip before pulling back to gaze down at him. Kyungsoo raked his brain for something simple that would do the trick, and after a moment he finally decided. 

“Pink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally got around to updating!! but i haven't been writing much because i had to miss school for family and i've just been super busy, but now things are settling down so maybe i can start updating more ?? idk let's hope so

**Author's Note:**

> idk how often i'll update but it should be soon ish


End file.
